


Love Online

by Sassenachlove



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassenachlove/pseuds/Sassenachlove
Summary: from a story prompt:  Jamie and Claire find each other on an online dating site.





	1. Romancing the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a story prompt: Jamie and Claire find each other on an online dating site and finally meet in person.
> 
> This chapter: Jamie and Claire reluctantly join a dating site, and just when they think it's hopeless, they find each other.

Claire was sitting at the local pub with her friend Jillian. She didn’t really feel like socializing tonight, though. She’d had a rough shift at the hospital and all she wanted to do was go home, sink into a hot bath, and read a trashy novel before going to bed. She couldn’t disappoint Jillian, though. It was her friend’s birthday, after all.

“Claire, you have to go to this party with me tonight! It will be a blast!”

Claire looked at her dubiously. “I appreciate the offer but…”

“Come on, Claire, it will do you good to meet some nice young men. It’s over at the University and I’m sure there will be lots of cute boys that would love to shag you.”

“You know that isn’t my style. And I don’t want a college boy. I want a real man.”

“You could at least let one of the lads give you a nice roll in the hay. What’s it been, a year?”

“Jillian…”

“Alright, I give up. But seriously, Claire, you need a man in your life. I know you say you like being alone, but I know you too well. You are a passionate woman and I’m afraid you’re letting all that passion go to waste.”

Claire looked at her friend, unsure of how to respond. If she was being honest, she’d have to admit that she *did* want someone special in her life. She hadn’t found the right man, though, and at this stage, she wasn’t going to settle for anything less than what she really wanted. She certainly knew what she *didn’t* want. No horny college guys or one-night-stands. She didn’t want the doctors at the hospital, either. They were nearly as bad as the college guys, not to mention boring as hell. 

She didn’t go out to bars or go to parties - it really wasn’t her scene. The same types of people always congregated in those places, and after a while, they all look the same.

Jillian looked at her friend thoughtfully. “You know, Claire, I think I might know a great option for you.”

“Jillie, not another blind date, please. I can’t go through that again.”

“No, nothing like that. I learned my lesson the last time. No. You should go to this online dating website I heard of from one of the girls who works at the shop. She found her fiance’ there and they are really well suited for each other.”

“Are you serious, Jill? How on earth would that be any better?”

“Just listen…you set up a profile giving some information about yourself, then you input what you’re looking for in a man. Since you have such high standards,” she said, quirking her eyebrow, “you can use it to find a man tailor-made for you.”

“I don’t know…”

“Claire, for your sake and for all of our sakes, please give it a try. Will you do that for me? You can consider it my birthday present.”

“Oh, so I can take back the cashmere sweater, then?”

Jillian smiled. “Not a chance.”

Later that night, as Claire sank into her big tub, she thought again of what her friend had said. Was she wasting her life away? She was good at her job and loved the work, but was it enough? Did she really want to live her life alone? 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, pondering what her life could be like. In her mind’s eye, she saw a little girl, running through a field full of purple flowers. She was giggling and looking back at someone running behind her. The person, a man, caught up with the girl and scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around so that her little feet flew up in the air. The man was tall and well built, but she couldn’t make out his features. It was clear that this man was the little girl’s father, holding her with tenderness and laughing with her as they ran through the meadow. After a moment, the pair turned around, their features still unclear. They seemed to be looking straight at her and, at that moment, she knew that they somehow belonged to her. 

Shaking herself from the daydream, she finished her bath and padded to her room, wrapped in a towel. As she pulled on her pajamas, she eyed the laptop on her nightstand. It seemed to be calling to her. She could almost hear Jillian’s voice say again, “please give it a try…for your sake.” She lay in bed with her laptop, turned it on, and typed in the web address for the online dating site.

She took a deep breath and told herself, Well, Beauchamp, you may as well give it a shot. What do you have to lose?

The next day, Claire awoke to find that she had received several messages from the online dating site. She perused the profiles of the men that had been matched to her. They all seemed like nice guys on paper, but she didn’t see how any of them would be right for her. 

She knew she was making excuses. She always did that when she had to do something she really didn’t want to do. Buck it up, Beauchamp! she told herself. You have to give it a chance.

She decided that she would start a chat with the man that seemed most suitable. After 20 minutes of nothing but superficial pleasantries back and forth, she know he was not the one. 

Over the next two weeks, she repeated this procedure, talking to several guys online. Some were nice, even amusing in their own way, but none seemed to have that spark that she was looking for. She decided that she’d give it another week and then she would be done with it. At least she could tell Jillian that she gave it a fair chance, then hopefully she would leave her alone.

Across town, Jamie was hanging out with his friend Ian, watching rugby on the new big screen TV he had bought for his small flat. 

“Crikey! What is that, an 80-inch screen?” Ian said, “And hi-def to boot! Jesus, I can see every detail.”

“Aye, it is. I saved for like six months to get it. Would’ve been sooner but ye ken I dinna make much at the print shop.” Jamie looked around his rather sparsely furnished apartment. It felt rather sterile, with the exception of the new TV. Softly, he added, “It’s not like I have anything else to spend it on.”

His face was rather pensive, and Ian saw it. “Ye have to get out there, man. Ye need a woman.”

“Aye, I ken. I just havna found anyone I find even remotely interesting.”

“At the very least, just get ye someone to have a little fun with, if ye get my meaning.”

“Ian…ye ken I willna take just any lass to bed.”

“So ye plan to be a virgin yer whole life?”

Jamie’s eyes blazed. “How do ye know I havena…?”

“Jamie, I’ve known ye since we were bairns. Believe me, I know.”

Jamie, slightly embarrassed, said, “Weel, I have my reasons, ye ken? I dinna want to take a woman to bed that I don’t love. I want to find the right lass - one I want to spend my life with. Then, and only then, will I give myself to her. If ye think that makes me unmanly, then so be it. My Da always told me that it was the greatest thing in a man’s life to lie with the woman he loves. That’s how I want it to be.” 

Ian, somewhat chastened, said, “Och, Jamie lad, I didna mean to insult ye. In fact, I’m glad ye have such honorable intentions. Ye ken that’s the way of it with me and Jenny,” he said, a grin forming on his face, “not that I’d tell ye otherwise about your own sister.”

Jamie playfully punched him in the arm. Feeling better, he said, “Where am I to find such a woman, Ian? I’ve been to all the usual places…bars, clubs…hell, I even went with ye to a party at the University, and found nothing but desperate, clingy, empty headed lassies who were all too eager to go to bed with me. I don’t want a woman like that, Ian. I want a woman with intelligence as well as beauty. I want someone who will challenge me…an equal in every way.”

“Weel, it sounds like a tall order, my friend. Perhaps ye should try…”

“Try what?” Jamie asked, wary.

“Actually yer sister’s friend Mary McNabb met her fella on some kind of dating website.”

“Ian, a dating website? Really?” Jamie’s eyebrows raised in derision.

“Have ye tried it?” Ian asked. Seeing Jamie’s blank expression, he said, “I didn’t think so. What do you have to lose, Jamie? I mean, you’ve tried everything else.”

“It just seems so silly. What if they’re all crazies on there?”

Ian looked at his friend seriously. “What if the *right* one is there, Jamie, waiting for you? Are ye willing to miss the opportunity to find love just because ye think it’s silly? Wouldn’t it be worth trying if there is the possibility that you could get everything ye want?”

Jamie had to admit that what Ian was saying made sense. Was it worth the risk? He thought about the type of woman he really wanted. How would he meet her in the circles he was part of? He didn’t like any of the women that frequented the pubs during rugby night. He didn’t want Uni girls who were so insecure about themselves that they’d throw away their virtue just to be liked. He certainly didn’t meet many women at the printshop either. Really, what would be the harm in trying? What’s the worst that could happen?

Jamie patted Ian on the shoulder. “Ian, I think ye are right. It’s worth a shot at the very least. I thank ye for looking out for me, Ian. Ye are a true friend.”

“Aye, someone’s got to do it.”

“And another thing,” Jamie added, “I hope ye are serious about Jenny. Don’t mess her about, Ian, or we’ll go round and round, ken?”

“Jamie, I won’t mess her about…I love her.”

Jamie’s eyes were wide. “I didna ken that ye were that serious about each other.”

“Aye, we are. And, not that it’s any of your business, but we havna lain together either. We havna lain with anyone.”

Jamie’s face relaxed, obviously relieved at this confirmation of Ian’s honorable intentions. “I thank ye, Ian, for telling me.”

After the game, Ian took his leave and Jamie decided he may as well take the first step. He sat down at his desk and went online to find the website that Ian had mentioned. Finding it, he set to work creating his profile, all the while hoping that this would be the path to his destiny.

A week later, Claire had just arrived home after another long shift at the hospital. She dropped her bag on her coffee table and headed straight for her room to change. Taking off her scrubs, she looked over at her laptop, which seemed to beckon menacingly. She groaned, knowing that it would be just like every other night. All of the fruitless conversations were getting old. She vowed that after tonight, she wouldn’t be doing this anymore. One last look and that would be it. She let herself have one small hope that somehow tonight would be the night that everything could change.

She settled herself on the bed, laptop poised on her crossed legs. She had several messages. She flipped through them, one by one, and discarded all of them - that is, until she saw the last one. The man was tall and muscular, but the thing she noticed most of all was his eyes - eyes of the deepest blue she had ever seen. What struck her even more was the warmth she could see in them. It wasn’t just another empty image with a superficial expression like all the rest. This man was beautiful. It was as if she could sense his soul through that photograph. How was that even possible?

She sat mesmerized for several moments, staring into those eyes, admiring the strong jaw and fiery red curls. This man was intoxicating. She didn’t know how, but she sensed very strongly that he was a man of great feeling, honor, and intelligence…and perhaps, passion?” 

Her breath sped up at the sight of him, then when she clicked to his profile page and started reading about him, she was even more intrigued. Something inside her sparked and she knew at that moment that they were destined to meet. She sent him a chat request and waited nervously for a response. What would she say to him? 

Jamie was on his computer, sending out some emails before bed, when he heard a ding on his computer. He looked at the popup window and saw that it was a message from that dating site. It hadn’t been too successful for him thus far. He clicked on the window and gasped. The face he saw on the screen was beautiful. Not only beautiful, but there was a certain quality there…something he couldn’t quite place. He was intrigued. He saw kindness, strength and intelligence. He knew at that moment that he needed to talk to this woman. 

Claire: Hi, my name is Claire. I saw your profile online. To be honest, yours is the first profile that has intrigued me so far.

Jamie: Nice to meet you, Claire. How many profiles have you seen?

Claire: Too many to count. I just felt that I had to talk to you for some reason. 

Jamie: It’s funny you say that, because it was the same for me. There’s just something about you…

Claire: For me, it was your eyes. 

Jamie: I take it you like blue eyes, then?

Claire: I do, but it was more than that. There’s something…almost familiar…

Jamie: I don’t think we’ve ever met, have we?

Claire: No, I don’t think so. It’s more like a certain quality…God, I must sound crazy.

Jamie: Not at all, Claire. I felt it too. You seem like a caring, intelligent person, and perhaps a little mischievous?

Claire: You got all of that from my eyes?

Jamie: I can’t explain it.

Claire: Neither can I. 

Jamie: What did you see in my eyes, then?

Claire: Warmth, intelligence, honor.

Jamie: Really?

Claire: Yes

Jamie: Is it just me, or is there some kind of connection here?

Claire: I can feel it too. It’s unreal. How can we have a connection when we have only said a few words to each other? And still…

Jamie: It’s there…

The two talked late into the night, telling each other about their lives, families, and dreams for the future. How was it possible that they could be so connected after only a few hours?

Claire: Well, it’s like 2 a.m. and I have an early shift at the hospital. I should probably go to bed.

Jamie: Aye. Claire…

Claire: Yes?

Jamie: Can we talk again tomorrow?

Claire: Sure! I’d love that.

Jamie: Glad to hear it. Goodnight, Claire. I’m so happy that we met.

Claire: Me too, Jamie. Very happy :)

Jamie sat staring at his computer screen. Her last message had said she was happy. He wondered if she was happy in the same way he was. He was beyond that…he was ecstatic. He knew he could talk to her forever, and wanted the chance to do just that. Was it crazy to think that she might be the one? He hadn’t even seen her in real life! And yet, they had a connection. That was certain. She had felt it too. God, he wanted to know everything about her. He knew they’d only just met, but he already craved her company. How was this possible?

Jamie decided to go to bed. He tried to sleep, but his thoughts dwelled on her. He grabbed a pillow and held it tightly against his chest, wishing it was her in his arms. He knew, already, that she had to be the one.

Claire closed her laptop and lay back on the pillows. She looked up at the ceiling, mind racing from their conversation. She had never had such a reaction to someone in such a short time, particularly when she hadn’t even seen him in person. What did it mean? Was this normal? She hadn’t felt anything even remotely like it with the dozens of other men she had talked with online. For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to have hope - hope that this man might be the one she had been waiting for all her life. She smiled at the thought, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

That night, she dreamed again of the little girl, but this time the girl had red hair and the man who held her was Jamie.


	2. Waiting for Your Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire talk on the phone for the first time and their feelings deepen.

Jamie woke bright and early to get ready for work. Today he felt renewed and lighter than he had in ages. He knew why, too. It was Claire. He had lain awake for hours thinking about her - how she would look lying next to him in his bed, how she would feel when he touched her, what their future might be like. He knew he was probably jumping the gun here - no one falls in love this fast, do they? Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was important - monumental even. Everything inside him was telling him that she was the one. Should he trust his instincts? They had never lead him wrong yet. He had never really believed in destiny...until now.

After showering, Jamie grabbed a cup of coffee on the way to his room to get dressed. He heard a telltale ‘ding’ coming from his computer. He smiled and padded over to his desk, clicking on the chat window.

Claire: Good morning, handsome! About to leave for work, but couldn’t leave without saying hi.  
Jamie smiled at her words, and his heart sped up a little. God, she was amazing.

Jamie: Good morning, yourself, beautiful Claire. Did ye sleep well?

Claire: Not really, had things on my mind.

Jamie: Oh really? What had you so distracted?

Claire: Well...to be honest...you. 

Jamie: Me?

Claire: I thought about you all night, Jamie. Does that sound crazy? 

Jamie: If you’re crazy, I am too. I barely slept at all. I kept thinking about you too.

Claire: Do I want to know what you were thinking?

Jamie: Perhaps, but if I tell you, you might be late for work.

Claire: Now I’ve got to know. :)

Jamie thought for a moment, hoping that what he was going to say wouldn’t scare her off.

Jamie: Claire, I’ve been wanting to ask ye...would ye be willing to talk to me on the phone tonight? Or is it too soon?

Claire: I think that would be nice, Jamie. I’ve been wondering what you sound like. I bet you have a deep, sexy voice. 

Jamie: LOL. Weel, I dinna ken, lass. Ye will have to judge that for yourself.

Claire: Indeed I will. So, do you want to call me around 8? I’ll send you my info.

Jamie: It’s a date :)

They both went through their workday as usual, but the day seemed to drag on interminably. 

“Jamie! Are ye listening to me, man?”

Jamie was working on book bindings with Geordie, his friend and coworker at the print shop. Jamie had ceased moving for at least 20 minutes and was staring off into space. At Geordie’s words, he shook into awareness.

“Och, I’m sorry, Geordie. I’ve got a lot on my mind today. Did ye need something?”

“Lad, ye have been in a trace for the last half hour with a silly grin on your face. Tell me, who’s the lass ye are pining for?”

“Lass? What makes ye think there’s a lass?” Jamie tried to look serious, but he couldn’t repress a grin. 

“Jamie, I may not ken a lot about women, but I ken well enough when a lad has got it bad for a lassie. Who is she?”

“Claire,” he said, smiling. “Oh, Geordie, she’s amazing.”

“Can I meet her sometime?”

“Aye, but *I* need to meet her first.” Jamie laughed, seeing Geordie’s confusion. He told him about meeting her online.

“Ah, I see. Weel, if ye two hit it off and do finally meet, perhaps someday ye can bring her by the shop.”

“I’d like that.”

At around 6 o’clock, Claire was nearing the end of her shift. It had been a relatively uneventful day, which was unusual for her. Unfortunately, that also made the day drag on even longer. 

Now, as she clocked out, she couldn’t wait to get home. She had it all planned. She would order chinese food for dinner, open a bottle of wine, get on her comfy clothes and wait for his call. 

As it neared 8 p.m. she started getting nervous. What if he was nothing like she thought he was? What if he had a high-pitched squeaky voice? No, a man who looked like that would have a deep voice, smooth as velvet. She could imagine it now.

Across town, Jamie sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He was about to hyperventilate. Why was the thought of really talking to her making him so nervous? He took another drink from his glass of whiskey, a little kick of courage, as he liked to think of it. He stared at the clock on his phone. 7:59 p.m. God, this was it.

Claire’s phone rang. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and answered it. “H-hello?”

“Hi, there. This is Claire, right?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“You sound adorable.”

She blushed. “I love that accent. Do you speak Scots?”

“Aye, wee lassie, I can speak wi’ the best of ‘em, ken?” He said with an exaggerated brogue.

She laughed. “I see, well, you sound wonderful.”

“You do too. What are you doing right now?”

“Just finished eating Chinese food and now I’m drinking a bit of wine. And you?”

“Whiskey. I was a bit nervous, you see.”

“Me too. But I feel better now that we’re talking. God, you sound sexy as hell. Oh my, did I just say that out loud?”

He laughed heartily. “Aye, ye did, lass.”

“Maybe I’ve had too much wine. Putting the glass down now.”

“Och, dinna fash. I like that you think my voice is sexy.”

“You do?” she said, hopeful. “W-what do you think I sound like?”

“Ye sound like an angel, Claire.”

“Fallen angel, you mean.” She giggled.

“Well, I don’t know about that, but perhaps if ye are as feisty as I think ye are, that description might fit.”

She smiled at that. “Are you flirting with me, Jamie?”

“Aye, am I doing a good job of it?”

“It’s a good start. Tell me what you thought about last night. You never did say.”

“Most of it isn’t fit for your ears, lass. You’d be surprised at where a man’s mind can go when enticed by such a beautiful creature as yourself.”

“Ooooh, I’m intrigued.”

“What about you, Claire? What did you think about last night?”

“I imagine it was along the same lines as what you were thinking.”

“If it was, then you are definitely a fallen angel.” They laughed together, snorting with mirth.

They talked and flirted for hours. At around midnight, after they’d relaxed with each other and had a couple more glasses of their chosen libations, they began talking seriously about what was to come.

“Jamie, can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, Claire. Always.”

“Is it possible to fall in love in just a day?”

Jamie swallowed. “Aye...it is.”

“Has it happened to you, then?”

He thought about how he should answer. In the end, he decided that he wouldn’t hold anything back. “Aye, it has...with you, Claire.”

She gasped, not expecting that answer, but loving it all the same. She didn’t know how to say what she wanted to say to him.

“Claire? Are you still there?”

She cleared her throat. “Y-yes. I’m here. Sorry, I just needed a moment.”

“Did I say too much?” he asked, worriedly.

She smiled. “No, Jamie. I think you said just the right thing. It’s the same...for me.”

His eyebrows shot up. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? “Do you mean…?”

“I fell hard for you, Jamie.”

Silence. After a moment, Claire said, “Jamie? Are you ok?”

“Aye, lass. I’m more than ok. You have just made me...the happiest man...on earth.” His voice was husky with emotion.

“Oh, Jamie!” Her voice trembled.

“Should we say it, then?”

“You first.”

“I love you, Claire.”

“And I love you, Jamie.”

They both smiled through their happy tears, amazed by what had just happened.

“Well, since we appear to love each other, it might be a good time to actually meet each other in the flesh, don’t you think?”

She giggled, “Slow down, cowboy, our flesh will meet soon enough. How about dinner first?”

He howled with laughter, the nervous tension easing away at last. They were going to have so much fun together, talking, laughing, and sharing their dreams. He couldn’t wait to see her. 

“You’re a witty one, you know that?” he said, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

She smiled. “I’ve been known to be quite incorrigible at times.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

They made plans to meet for dinner that Friday. Two days until they would see each other for the first time. Two days until the start of the life they’d only dreamed of.

“Jamie…”

“Yes, Claire?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Claire. Goodnight my sweet lass.”

“Goodnight.”


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie prepare for the big date.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow her world would change. All of her hopes and dreams will converge, culminating into the form of Jamie Fraser. Tomorrow she would begin the greatest adventure of her life with the man she loved.

She had stopped at a little cafe for lunch and caught herself tapping her nails on the table in a relentless rhythm. She forced herself to stop, seeing the eyes of the other customers on her.

“Sorry,” she said apologetically to the couple next to her.

She had to calm down. Why was she so nervous? She loved him and he loved her. Nothing really mattered other than that, did it? But for some reason, she was frantic about meeting him. 

As she thought about it, she realized that she was actually worried about what he’d think of her. A man that hot (and by his profile pic she knew he was) could get any woman he wants.

But he wants you, she told herself. He said so.

This was ridiculous. She was working herself up into hysterics for no reason. The waiting was killing her. 

In an effort to calm her mind, she decided that she would take the rest of the day off. She had done her rounds at the hospital that morning, and had planned to do her patient reports this afternoon, but with her current mindset, there was no way she could think clearly enough to do them. 

She decided to go browse the dress shops for something to wear on their all-important date. She wanted something sophisticated, but also incredibly sexy. She had often been told she had nice legs, so perhaps a short dress would be good, something mid-thigh. Accentuate the positive, as they say. What color? She didn’t want to go with black. Everyone wore black. She wanted to be distinctive. She wanted him to look at her like no one else existed. Red. She always looked really good in red. 

Overwhelmed by all the wardrobe possibilities, she decided she needed to bring in reinforcements. Picking up her phone, she dialed Jillian.

“Jill?”

“Claire! How are you, darling?”

“Nervous as hell.”

“Ah, the big date is tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. I’m shopping for a dress. Help!”

“You’ve come to the right person. Where are you?”

“Catherine’s on Dumbarton.”

“Ok. Meet me at the cafe across the street in ten minutes. Cao!”

Jillian arrived in short order and then took Claire to an exclusive shop a few blocks away. Claire had never been in this shop, and she knew why. 

“Christ! Is this price in pesos? There’s no way that can be pounds!”

“I’m afraid it is, Claire. Fashion comes at a price, my dear. Besides, you’re a doctor, you have plenty of money.”

“No, I have plenty of school loans. That is what I have. If I was rich, do you really think I’d live in a one-bedroom flat the size of a matchbox?”

“It’s not that bad, Claire.”

“I know. I’m just so nervous, Jill. I’ve never got so worked up over anyone like this before.”

“Let’s find you something that will blow his mind. Then perhaps, he’ll let you blow his…”

“Jillian!” She exclaimed, laughing despite herself.

After looking around the shop for a good half hour, Claire finally found what she was looking for.

“Oh, Jill! Look at this one! Isn’t it divine?”

Jill looked at the short, red number and her eyes got wide. “Claire! It’s perfect! Just the right amount of sex and class. Try it on!”

Claire took the dress into the changing room. She had never worn a dress quite this provocative before. The skirt came right to mid-thigh. The color was not just red, but a deep, rich crimson. It had three-quarter length sleeves and a deep V neck, but not too deep, the edge skimming just off the shoulders. The result was very elegant, tasteful, and drop dead sexy.

She came out of the changing room to show Jillian the dress. Jillian squealed with excitement.

“Oh my God, Claire! Yes! That’s it! He will explode at the first sight of you.”

“Jillian! For God’s sake. Is that all you can think about?” 

“It will be all *he* can think about when he sees you.”

“Is it too much?”

“Just enough, I’d say. Ring it up!”

After making her purchase, she bid Jillian goodbye, assuring her friend that she was more than capable of finding shoes to wear with her dress.

“Call me and tell me EVERYTHING that happens tomorrow. EVERYTHING!” Jillian yelled out of the cab window.

Claire laughed as she headed down the street.

Meanwhile, Jamie had just got off work at the print shop and had made plans to go to the pub with Ian and his friend Rupert. He was looking forward to having a couple of pints with the lads - he needed to relax. He had been so worked up over Claire, that he’d hardly been able to focus on anything else. As it got closer to their date, he found he was getting even more anxious. God, he didn’t know what was going to happen. He knew he loved her and, even without seeing her, he knew he wanted her. 

That got him thinking. Would she expect him to lie with her that first night? She didn’t seem the type to force such things. Still, would he be ready for it? He knew she was the one, so she would be the one he’d give himself to, but…

He had to stop this train of thought. As if the date itself wasn’t making him anxious enough, now the idea of losing his virginity on that same date petrified him. Why was he doing this to himself?

He walked into the pub and saw Ian sitting in their usual booth at the back. 

“Jamie! I’m glad ye made it!” Ian said as Jamie sat across from him. “So, tomorrow’s the big date, huh?” he asked, with a huge grin on his face.

“Yes, Ian. Ye ken very well it is, as I’ve not spoken of anything else for the last 2 days.”

“Nervous are ye?”

“That’s an understatement. Ian...can I ask ye something?”

“Sure, Jamie,” Ian said, curiously.

“Weel, do ye think that she, Claire I mean, will want to…”

From Jamie’s expression, Ian knew what he meant immediately. “Oh, ye want to know if she will expect to lie with ye?” Seeing Jamie’s nod, he continued. “Jamie, a lass like Claire, if she’s anything like what you say she is, is not going to put that kind of expectation on ye. Just let things flow naturally. Don’t put pressure on yourself. If the time is right and ye both feel it, then do it. If not, well, ye have plenty of time to get to that point and it will be fine.”

Jamie cleared his throat and leaned closer to Ian, looking around to make sure they weren’t heard. He said, in a low voice, “If we do, then, how do I know I can please her?”

“You’re asking me? Don’t forget, Jamie, that I’ve not lain with anyone either.”

“True.”

“From what I know of women, ye just have to pay attention to her. She’ll tell ye in subtle ways what she likes and what she doesn’t. Just pay attention and it will be alright. I promise.”

Jamie smiled and patted his oldest friend on the shoulder. “Thank you, man. I appreciate that. And just so ye know, I’ll be proud to have ye as my brother-in-law, should ye and Jenny decide to marry. I know ye to be an honorable man and I know that ye will respect her.”

“Indeed, Jamie. I will.” Ian smiled, then nodded towards the door to indicate that Rupert had just walked in. “A word of advice, Jamie...Rupert isn’t quite so honorable when it comes to women, so don’t believe a word he says.”

They burst out laughing. 

Claire finally arrived back at her flat after finding the perfect pair of shoes. Given that she was fairly short, she thought it would take at least 6-inch heels to even come close to Jamie’s chin. For added insurance she had bought the tallest black strappy shoes she could find, while still being able to walk. She tried them on when she got to her room, admiring them in the mirror. Oh, yes. Jamie will love these.

She changed her clothes and got into something more comfortable. After working all morning and shopping all afternoon, she was worn out. She hoped to talk to Jamie that night, so she grabbed a glass of wine and lay on her bed.

Right on cue, her phone rang - it was him.

“Hi Jamie. How are you and the guys faring? Do you need a lift home or can you still stand?”

He laughed. “Och, I’m alright. It’s Rupert you should be worried about. I’m already back home.”

“I just got home, myself. I took the afternoon off to do some shopping for tomorrow night.”

“Oh, really? Now I’m very curious...what did you buy?”

“I’m not telling. It’s a surprise.” She smiled.

“Ye have to warn me Claire, because I’m afraid I might have a heart attack when I see ye.”

“That’s the way I’ve been feeling all day, Jamie. God I’ve been nervous.”

“Me too, Geordie thinks I’ve lost it.” They giggled together.

“It’s weird to be nervous isn’t it? I mean, we’ve already said we love each other and yet, the idea of seeing each other is causing us to panic. Why is that, do you think?”

“I dinna ken. But I suppose that maybe we are afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Afraid of the power of our feelings.”

“I know what you mean,” Claire said. “We have a really strong sense of each other already, even over the phone, and the added benefit of being able to see and touch each other might be overwhelming.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, we have to get over that.”

“Aye.” Jamie paused for a moment. “There’s something else, Claire…”

“What is it?” Sensing his hesitation, she added, “You can tell me, love.”

“I wasn’t going to bring it up, but…”

“Go on…”

“I just want ye to know that I don’t expect you to do anything you don’t want to do, I mean, physically.”

She thought about that for a moment. “I know you don’t, Jamie. You’re a gentle and honorable man. But what if…”

“Yes?” 

“What if, you know, we decide to take things further...together?”

“Well, I...I would be...honored.”

Claire smiled to herself, hearing his nervousness. “Jamie, you don’t have to be worried about saying something indelicate. One thing about being in love is that you can tell the other person anything and know they’ll love you no matter what you say. Don’t be afraid to talk to me about anything.”

“Aye. Thank you, love. Weel, I dinna ken exactly how to say it, but, I want ye to know that I’ve...never truly been in love before. And my Da always said it was the greatest joy in a man’s life to lie with the woman he loves…so...”

Suddenly, she took his meaning. “Jamie, are you saying you’ve never been with a woman?”

“Well, I canna say I’ve not touched a few and certainly kissed a lot of them, but aye, I have been waiting for the right woman - not that I haven’t had a lot of offers.”

“Oh, Jamie, darling, you are just perfect. That only makes me love you more.”

He sighed with relief. “Thank you, I was worried you’d think me pathetic.”

“Never. I love you, remember?”

“I love you too, my Sassenach.”

This subject inspired Claire to to test the waters a bit. “Jamie…”

“Aye?”

“Are you on your bed right now?”

“Aye.”

“I’m lying on my bed too and I’ve got nothing on but my thin satin chemise.”

He gasped, then nearly choked on whatever he had been drinking. 

She smiled, then continued, “What are you wearing, my love?”

Trying to regain his composure, he said, “Ah...well, I’m wearing a towel. I just got out of the shower before I called you.”

“Mmmmm. I can just picture it,” she sighed enticingly. “Can you picture me here, on my bed?”

“Y-yes. Yes, I can.”

“What do you think I’m doing right now?”

“I-I couldna say, S-Sassenach.” She could hear that he was coming unglued.

“Well, perhaps I’m running my hand up my thigh...all the way up to…”

“Jesus, Claire! Are ye trying to give me a heart attack?”

“You told me prepare you before tomorrow. Perhaps if you can picture some of me now, you’ll not be so nervous to see the rest of me.”

“Lord, now I’m even more lust crazed than I’ve been every night since we - “ he cut himself off, not meaning to say so much.

“Ah, so you *have* been thinking naughty things about me. Do tell.”

“Not a chance. The mind is a wonderful, dirty thing, Claire. You would be scandalized to know what I’ve been thinking.”

She was delighted. “Jamie, I have to know. Tell me.”

“All in good time, my love. I will show it all to you when I take ye for the first time. Believe me, it will be worth the wait.”

This time, it was her turn to gasp. He was even more exciting than she could have ever imagined - and she hadn’t even laid eyes on him!

They would postpone further explorations until they could do so in person. Still, Claire decided to give him one last tease…

“Jamie, before you go to sleep tonight, think about me lying on this bed and what I’m doing right now.” She paused for effect. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

With that, she hung up the phone, grinning from ear to ear. She had no doubt she would pay for teasing him, and she couldn’t wait to pay the price.


	4. Date of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie finally have their date, and things really heat up.

Claire had the day off from work. It was a good thing, too. She would have all day to prep herself - and calm herself down - for the big date that night. She was sitting at her kitchen table, having her usual breakfast of eggs and toast, when she heard a ding on her phone. She looked down at the screen and saw she had a text message from Jamie.

Jamie: You’re in trouble, lass. Do ye know what ye did to me last night? 

Claire smiled, mischievously. She had known exactly what she was doing when she teased him last night.

Claire: Whatever do you mean, love? 

Jamie: Ye ken very well, Claire. You had me so worked up that I couldn’t sleep.

Claire: I’m sorry, Jamie. I hope you were able to take care of it - or do you need me to take care of it tonight?

Jamie: You’re incorrigible. But I love you.

Claire: I love you too. So what time are you picking me up?

Jamie: Is 7:00 ok?

Claire: Sounds great. What are we going to do?

Jamie: First dinner, then the rest will be a surprise.

Claire: I can’t wait. 

Jamie: Me too. Have a good day, love.

Claire: You too, Jamie.   
She smiled warmly, her heart filled with such happiness. She was so excited to meet her love.

Around five o’clock, Claire took a shower - her second of the day. She wanted to look her absolute best and she wasn’t taking any chances. She padded out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and went to put on her sexy new underwear. She didn’t know what was going to happen tonight, but she figured it didn’t hurt to be prepared. She dried her hair and pinned it up, a few loose tendrils framing her face. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Not bad. She finished her makeup and got dressed, saving her shoes and jewelry for last. She was ready. 

Jamie had just got into his car, ready to go pick up Claire. He sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He grasped the steering wheel and bent his head to rest on it for a moment. It took several minutes, but he finally collected himself. This was it. Tonight, his life would change forever.

Claire walked back and forth in her living room, working off the nervous energy she felt. Any moment he would be here. She poured a glass of wine and drank it down rapidly. She needed a bit of liquid courage. 

Twenty minutes later, Jamie was outside her door. He painstakingly unclenched his fists, smoothed his hair back, and took a deep breath. It’s now or never, he told himself. 

Claire heard the knock on her door and jumped. Dear God, what am I doing? You’re meeting the man of your dreams, that’s what! she told herself. Buck up Beauchamp and open the freaking door!

She took a deep breath and reached for the handle. The door opened and there, standing tall and beautiful, was Jamie. He looked amazing. His hair was a beautiful auburn, with curls at the ends. He wore it longer than most men, and it suited him very well. He wore a blue suit jacket, trousers, and a blue tartan button down shirt, open at the throat. He was resplendent.

“Sweet Jesus!” he exclaimed, standing there with eyes wide and mouth open. His eyes took her in from head to toe, starting with the wild curls on her head and the beautiful pale skin of her neck and shoulders. His gaze drifted down as he admired the shape of her body all the way to those amazing legs. “Claire! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!”

She blushed. “And you, Jamie, are amazingly handsome…and hot!” He chuckled and gave her a dazzling smile. After a moment, she realized they were still standing in the open doorway. She grasped his hand, so warm and big, and said, “Come in, love.” She led him inside and kicked the door closed behind her. She couldn’t stop staring at his face.

He swallowed, then cleared his throat. “Claire, I have no words for what I’m feeling right now. God, you are so very beautiful.” She could feel his hand tremble as he stepped closer. She had to look up - he was very tall. “Before we go to dinner, can I ask ye something?”

“Of course.”

“Claire, I would like very much to kiss ye. Would that be ok?”

“Oh, Jamie. Yes!” 

His hands moved to cup her face as she reached toward him, putting her hands on his waist. He looked deeply into her eyes, then down at her lips, moistening his own in anticipation. He moved toward her, closing his eyes just as his lips brushed hers. Her mouth parted slightly as he kissed her, slowly and tenderly. The kiss deepened, and she responded in kind, emitting a soft sigh. 

Jamie lowered one hand to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt amazing. He loved the feel of her body against his - the roundness of her breasts against his chest and the curve of her waist where he held her. He elicited a sigh of his own as he continued to kiss her.

After a few moments, they pulled back, slightly breathless. They both smiled and leaned in to give each other a lingering hug, Claire’s head resting comfortably against his chest.

Jamie pulled back at last, taking her hands into his, smiling so brightly that he seemed to be lit from within. “I suppose I should say hello. We kind of skipped that part.”

She laughed. “I suppose we did. Hello, love.” She squeezed his hands, as much for support as for affection. “W-would you like a glass of wine before we go?”

“Aye, I’d like that, thanks.”

She turned to go into the kitchen and he walked over to the couch to sit down. She watched him as she uncorked the wine bottle. He was astonishingly handsome. Her hands trembled a little as she poured the wine into two glasses. After composing herself once again, she went into the living room and joined him on the couch.

He raised his glass to her, and said, “To new love and new beginnings.” They clinked glasses and drank, celebrating the new adventure they would soon share.

Jamie drove them to a very exclusive restaurant, the best in Glasgow. He helped her out of the car and held her hand as they went in. Once they were seated, Jamie reached across the table to take her hand again, brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

“Sweet Claire. I am in awe of you. I hardly know what to say, except...I love you.”

“Oh, Jamie, I love you, too.” She smiled warmly, squeezing his hand.

They talked all throughout dinner, smiling and sharing soft touches whenever they could. Their eyes never left each other’s face. It was as if they were afraid the other would vanish if they looked away, even for a second. There was a sense of magic in the air around them - this moment was a dream come to life.

After dinner, they left the restaurant, but instead of heading to the car, Jamie led her in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?” Claire asked, curious.

“I want to take ye somewhere special. Don’t worry, it’s not far.”

After walking a couple of blocks, they came upon a lovely green space. Jamie led her past the gate and into a lush garden, full of flowers of every kind.

“Oh, Jamie, this is beautiful!”

“It gets better,” he said, with a smile. 

He led her through the garden until they came upon a small loch. Just beside the shore, there was a bench, situated under a trellis full of roses. They sat down on the bench, looking over the water. The moon’s glow sparkled like diamonds on the surface.

Claire sighed and leaned her head on Jamie’s shoulder, holding his arm. Jamie bent and kissed the top of her head, saying, “mo nighean donn.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means my brown-haired lass.”

“It’s so beautiful, the Gaelic language. Do you know a lot of it?”

“Aye, my Da thought it was important to keep our Scottish heritage strong and he taught me and Jenny to speak it.”

“Your father sounds like a wonderful man.”

“Aye, he is.” He looked at her then. “He will adore you, Claire. He appreciates strong, intelligent women. My Mam was a lot like you, I think. I was very young when she died, but I remember her. She was very strong and confident - regal even. She and Da were truly equals and loved each other very much.” He looked deeper into her eyes. “I want us to be that way as well.”

She smiled warmly and took his hand into hers. “As do I, my love.”

He turned to her, then, and leaned to kiss her. This time, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He reached to cup her head in one hand, while the other moved around her to bring her closer. Claire put her hand on his chest and could feel the rapid beat of his heart. It seemed to beat in time with hers in that moment.

After a deep, languorous kiss, they pressed their foreheads together and enjoyed the closeness for a little while.

“Jamie, this is wonderful,” she said softly, almost a whisper.

“Aye, it is. Better than I could ever have imagined.” 

His hand started to move over her back, caressing softly. She put her hand on his thigh and whispered, “Do you want to go back to my place?”

“Aye, I do,” he whispered back.

Looking at each other, they said, with their eyes, everything that needed to be said. As they stood, Jamie leaned to pluck a red rose from the trellis, presenting it to Claire with a bow. “My Lady, Claire. Please accept this token of my love.” 

She took it with a smile and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Jamie...Let’s go home.” 

They walked back to the car and Jamie helped her in. Once they were both inside, he looked at her and smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to rest on his leg, their fingers still entwined. She felt the muscles of his thigh flexing as he drove. Just that small movement sent delightful shivers down her spine.

The drive home was relatively quiet, both of them thinking about what was to come. When they walked through the door of Claire’s apartment, she pulled him in, closed the door and had him pressed against it in seconds. They kissed again, passionately, urgently. Her hands went under his coat, smoothing over his chest, then this shoulders, pushing the coat off in one fluid movement. His hands roamed over her back then slid down to cup her ample bottom.

“Christ, Claire,” he said, breathless, “Ye have the roundest arse I’ve ever seen. Sweet, Holy Lord!” 

He continued running his hands over her as she began her own explorations, caressing his chest, his hips, and his very well defined arse.

She whimpered at the feel of him and the way his hands felt on her body. She wanted more. Grabbing his hand, she pulled back and led him to the couch. He sat down, then grabbed her waist as he slowly leaned back, bringing her with him. He maneuvered them so that they were lying side by side, facing each other. 

They kissed again, slowly at first, then their building passion sparked again, leaving them panting as they tried to consume each other. Jamie ran his hand over the curve of her hip, then her thigh, pulling it up to rest high on his leg. He caressed her smooth skin as he continued kissing her passionately. 

“Jamie.” she whimpered. “Oh my love. I want you so much.” 

“Me too, Sassenach.”

Claire took his hand from her thigh and brought it up to her breast. 

“Oh, God, you feel so good. I canna help myself.” He leaned to kiss her neck, sucking gently, before moving down to kiss the skin just above the neckline of her dress. He nuzzled her between her breasts, feeling the soft satin of her dress against his skin.

“Jamie!” she cried out, desperate for him. She began moving his hand down her body, over her belly and then...the hand stopped.

“What is it, baby?” she said, breathless.

“Claire, we canna…not yet.”

She looked at him, puzzled. “You don’t want to?”

“Oh, Lord, I want to, more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life. But…”

She could see the turmoil in his face. She reached up to cup his cheek. “It’s ok, you can tell me.”

He took her free hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, kissing her fingertips. 

“Claire, I love you, more than I can say. I want for us to have a real life together. I guess I’m just afraid if we jump into this too soon, we may jeopardize that somehow. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.”

“We don’t have to wait long, I promise. I don’t think I can wait that long anyway,” he said, smiling. 

“Ok. It’s just…I want you so much.”

“Oh, Claire. You have no idea how hard it is for me to stop right now. I want nothing more than to take ye right here.”

From the feel of his body next to hers, she could tell he was certainly more than ready, but he was right. Perhaps it’s not the best idea for a first date. They would be together very soon, and it would be wonderful. 

“Jamie?”

“Yes, love.”

“Will you hold me?”

“Aye, I’d love to, mo nighean donn. Come here.”

She reached up to turn off the lamp. He turned her to face away from him so that he could hold her close, spoon-fashion. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them both. 

“I love you, Claire.”

“I love you too, Jamie.”

He squeezed her tight, kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes, giving over his dreams to her keeping.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Claire to Lallybroch to meet his family.

After their first date, Claire and Jamie didn’t get to see each other for several days, owing to Claire’s string of 12-hour shifts at the hospital. She was looking forward to Friday, when she would get off for four days in a row. They spoke every night on the phone and texted each other several times a day. 

Claire often thought of that magical night, when he had taken her out and shown her the beautiful lake. Even more, she thought about what happened afterward. In hindsight, she knew that she had probably been a bit forward, but God, he was so beautiful and very sexy. He was hard to resist. But he had been right to stop them from making love that night. It would have been too soon. Knowing that still didn’t make it easier to wait. 

Claire left work at five o’clock and headed straight home. She was exhausted. At least she only had one more long day before she was off. She hoped that her and Jamie could do something special over the weekend. 

Claire’s phone rang and she knew immediately that it was Jamie.

“Hi, love, he said.”

“Hi, baby. How was your day?”

“It’s been good. I’ve been missing you though.”

“I know. It’s been hard, hasn’t it?”

“Aye, it has. At least you have a long weekend coming up.”

“I’m looking forward to it. It can’t come quick enough! Would you like to do something together this weekend?”

“Of course I do. I want to be with ye always. Speaking of that...I wanted to ask ye something.”

“What is it?”

“Weel, I wanted to ask if ye will go with me to Lallybroch...to meet my Da and my sister.”

“Really? Are you sure you want to introduce me to your family this soon?”

“Claire, when I said I want to be with you always, I meant it. I see no reason to wait, when my decision is already made. I want them to meet the woman I love.”

“Oh, Jamie. Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Aye, I do. Like I said, you have a lot of qualities like my Mam and even Jenny, come to think of it.”

“If you’re sure, then...yes, I’d be honored to meet them.”

“Thank you, Claire. I promise you’ll love them.”

“Well, I love *you* Jamie, so I’m sure I’ll love them as well.”

They continued their conversation for a while longer, making plans for the weekend trip. They would be driving up to Lallybroch on Friday morning, a little over 3 hours’ drive. Claire hoped that would be enough time to calm her nerves before meeting her future family. Jamie seemed confident about them liking her, but she was still nervous. This was a big step. She just hoped that she would measure up.

Friday morning, bright and early, Jamie showed up at her place.

“Good morning, love,” he said, as he bent to kiss her.

“Good morning. Do you want some breakfast? I made bacon, eggs, and toast, and I have some good, strong coffee as well.”

“Aye, thanks. That sounds great. It will be good to have a good breakfast before heading up.”

They ate companionably, talking of their trip. Jamie could see that Claire was nervous. He wanted to ease her mind as best he could.

“Claire,” he said, reaching for her hand, “I know ye are scared to meet my family, but ye dinna need to worry. I will be right there with ye. They are kind and I know they will love ye. Just as I do.”

“Do they know about us? How we met?”

“Aye, I’ve been talking about ye ever since we first began talking online. I knew then, Claire, that you were the only one for me.”

“Do they know I’m English? Will that be a problem?”

“Aye, they know. And it doesna matter, Claire. The past is the past. I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

They finished their breakfast and then got ready to go. Jamie took her suitcase as they headed out the door. 

The drive north was peaceful. There wasn’t a lot of traffic on the road that day and the sun was actually out for the first time in 4 days. The weather was warm, which was rare, and Claire enjoyed the feel of the wind coming through the open window. 

Jamie looked over at her. Her wild curls were blowing around her face, and he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. She saw him looking at her and smiled, putting her hand on his thigh. He grasped her hand in his and brought it up to kiss it, before setting it back down on his leg. 

She scooted closer to him as he drove, resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the time alone with him. She breathed in his scent. He smelled of clean linen, sun, and the indescribable essence of pure male. He was intoxicating...and he was beautiful. 

Once they hit Inverness, they turned southwest on the road that would take them to Lallybroch. After driving through rolling hills and fields full of heather, they came upon the estate, quite grand-looking and very old. Claire was in awe of the beautiful structure, and could almost feel the imprint of centuries in its stones.

Jamie drove up to the arched gate, where there was a small parking area. He saw his Da’s old truck parked there and he had to smile. Brian had never been one for buying something new, if what he had was serviceable. Jamie had often tried to urge him to replace that beat up truck, but his father assured him that it was in perfect condition and still had years left in it. 

Jamie opened the car door for Claire and helped her out. He took her hand and kissed it. “Are you ready, Sassenach?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, love.”

Jamie held her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. “It will be alright, dinna fash, my love.”

Jamie walked her up to the front steps and he knocked twice before opening the door, just to let them know he was there.

They walked into the front parlor, full of beautiful rugs and tapestries. Claire gasped in wonder.

“Jamie, this is beautiful.”

Jamie looked around for a moment, then said, “Aye, it is. My parents tried to keep it as authentic as possible. This house is over four hundred years old. Many of the tapestries you see here are from the 17th and 18th centuries. They’ve added a few more modern pieces, but the spirit of the place is very old.”

“I can see that. It’s wonderful.”

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Jamie? Is that you?” Jamie looked toward the doorway and found his Da, smiling brightly. Jamie! It’s so good to see ye, son! And this must be the lovely Claire.” He bowed to her and took her hand. “My God, Jamie was right. Ye are very bonny, lass.”

Claire blushed. “Th-Thank you sir. I’m very happy to meet you.”

“Oh, we don’t stand on ceremony here, lass. Ye can call me Brian if ye like.” He looked at the two of them, noticing their linked hands. “Aye, ye look quite the pair. Come sit down with me and we will chat.”

They moved to the plush settee, where they sat close together, opposite Brian on the large, cushioned chair. Their hands remained linked and Claire squeezed Jamie’s, hoping for reassurance. Jamie squeezed back and looked at her lovingly.

Brian began, “So Claire, Jamie tells me you’re a doctor.”

“Yes I am, sir, I mean Mr. Fraser. I work in Glasgow at Queen Elizabeth University Hospital. I’m a surgeon.”

“Impressive, lass. I always knew Jamie would pick a smart lass, but didna ken he would pick a genius.” He smiled broadly and gave her a wink. “Smart and beautiful,” he said, then looked at Jamie, “just like yer Mam.” 

“Aye,” Jamie replied, beaming at his Da and then at Claire.

They chatted companionably for a long while, when suddenly Brian said, “Och, I almost forgot...ye’ll want to see Jenny.” He yelled toward the doorway, “Mrs. Crook? Send Jenny in here if ye’d be so kind.”

A few moments later, a lovely young woman came through the door. Upon seeing her brother, she smiled broadly and walked over, giving him a big hug. 

“Ah, brother. It’s good of ye to grace us with yer presence. Ye leave for the big city and forget about us poor souls here at Lallybroch.” She winked at Claire, indicating that she was only teasing her brother. “And ye must be Claire.” She came over to Claire, and as Claire reached out to shake her hand, Jenny hugged her instead.

“Och it is so good to finally meet ye. Jamie has been talking of ye nonstop.”

“Oh has he?” She looked at Jamie and smiled. Turning back to Jenny, she said, “Jamie has told me so much about you, Jenny. He’s very fond of you, you know.”

“Och aye? Weel, he’s a good lad. Always has been, even since we were bairns.”

Jenny sat down in a chair next to her father, and the four of them talked for a long time. They didn’t realize how long it had been until Mrs. Crook signaled that dinner was almost ready.

“Oh, where are my manners?” said Brian, jumping up from his chair. “I havna even showed ye where ye will sleep. Come along you two and we will get ye settled in.”

Jenny hooked her arm with Claire’s and they preceded the men towards the stairway. Brian held back for a moment, motioning Jamie to come closer.

“Son, I dinna quite ken how to ask this, but are ye and Claire planning to…”

“No, Da. Not yet. I’ll sleep in my old room and Claire can have the guest room.”

“Ah, I see. Weel, I just wanted to ask before we go up. Waiting then?”

“Aye. I want to do things the right way, Da.”

“Weel, I wouldna judge ye either way, lad. Ye know how me and your Mam got together, right?”

“Aye, I do. Dinna worry, Da. We’ve decided to wait, and we’re ok with that...for now.”

“Ok, son. If ye say so.”

Brian and Jenny took Claire upstairs to get settled in, while Jamie went out to the car to get their stuff. He delivered Claire’s suitcase to her in her room. When he found her, she was looking at the patterned wallpaper and the other items that decorated her room. She turned when she heard him come in.

“Jamie, this place is so beautiful. I can feel the history here. There’s almost a magic about this place. I feel so at home here.”

He came up to her, and put his arms around her. “Aye. Ye belong here, Sassenach. With me. I’ve known it since I met ye that you’d be destined to be the Lady of Lallybroch.”

“Jamie. How can you be so sure?”

“I’m sure, Claire. And so are you. You feel the same way, I know you do.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Yes, I do.”

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly on the lips. His hands roamed down to cup her backside. They heard a deliberate cough coming from the doorway and turned to see Jenny. 

“I just wanted to tell ye that dinner is ready. If ye need a few minutes to...wash...” 

“No, we’ll be down directly,” Jamie said.

She grinned and winked at them, knowingly, then turned and left to go down to dinner.

Dinner was wonderful. Claire regaled them with stories of her upbringing with uncle Lamb and all of the exotic places she went with him. They were fascinated by her stories and enjoyed her company very much. As she spoke, Jamie looked at her animated face and thought, there’s no way anyone else could compare to her. She was the one...he was even more sure of it. She glowed in this place. She was meant to be here with him. This was her home. He could feel it.

After dinner, Jenny took Claire out to see the old stable, where Jenny kept her beautiful mare, Moonlight. The men retired to Brian’s study to talk of matters of the estate, but Jamie knew there was another purpose for their discussion.

“Jamie, your Claire is something special. And I see that ye are quite smitten with her.” He looked closer at his son. “No, it’s more than that isn’t it? Ye love her.”

“Aye, I do. Da, you told me that when you met Mam, it was instantaneous. Ye knew right away that she was the only one for you.”

“Aye, I did.”

“Weel, I felt that for Claire the first time we met, or rather the first time we talked, since we met online. Da, I swear, she is the one. I know it.”

Brian considered his son closely. “Aye, I ken it too. I see how ye look at the lass. I looked at yer Mam the same way. I ken that Claire loves you too, lad. She seems to light up when ye are near.”

Jamie smiled. “We do love each other Da, very much.”

“Weel then, I want to give ye something.” Brian went behind his desk and rummaged in the top drawer. Having found what he was looking for, he came back around to stand in front of Jamie. “Here son. I want ye to take this.”

Jamie looked puzzled, having never seen the small box before. He lifted the lid and gasped. It was his mother’s wedding ring. He looked up at his father, eyes wide. “Is this Mam’s…”

“Aye, it is. And she wanted you to have it - to give to the woman ye love.”

“Da,” he said, eyes misting with great emotion.

“Give it to your Claire, when ye are ready. She will make ye a fine wife, Jamie. I couldna be more proud of ye, son, and your choice of bride.”

Jamie hugged his father tight, eyes tearing up. “Thank ye, Da, this means so much to me. And it will mean so much to Claire as well.”

They stood back and Brian placed his hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “So, when are you going to propose?”

“I dinna ken, Da. Whenever the time is right.”

As the men left the study, they saw the ladies coming in from outside, laughing together. Seeing Jamie, Claire said, “I’ve been having fun talking with Jenny.” She looked at Jenny, giggling. “She’s been telling me wonderful stories of you as a lad.”

Jamie looked at Jenny, eyebrow raising in silent question. 

Jenny, seeing his face, said, “Dinna fash, Jamie, I didna tell her the really embarrassing ones.” She looked at Claire and began laughing again. “Weel, maybe I did.”

Claire continued giggling as she came up to Jamie. She got up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry, love. I enjoyed learning about wee Jamie.”

“Aye? Weel...if ye are quite finished laughing at my expense,” he said, grinning, “I think that maybe I’ll retire for the night.” Jamie looked at Claire, his intention quite clear. “Would ye like me to escort ye to your room, love?”

“Sure,” Claire said, following him up the stairs.

When they reached her room, Jamie paused at the door. 

“You know you can come in, Jamie. I doubt anyone would care.”

“I ken, but it’s probably better to avoid the temptation.” He grabbed her around the waist and brought her to him, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. 

“So I see,” she said, breathless, leaning up to kiss him again.

“Claire, my love, it means so much to me to have ye here. My Da and Jenny adore ye.”

“And I adore them, Jamie. You have a wonderful family.”

He hugged her tightly, feeling her body pressed against his. In that moment, he thought to himself, “And you will be part of the family very soon.”

After another lingering kiss, he said, “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Jamie.” She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly, closing the bedroom door as he turned to go.


	6. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire make a monumental decision which will change their life forever.

Jamie and Claire had spent a very happy weekend at Lallybroch, enjoying the warmth of family and each other. They had made a concerted effort to behave themselves over the weekend and managed to - except for a brief interlude in the barn.

Jamie had taken Claire for a walk around the grounds of the estate, showing her the ancient tower and the loch nearby, as well as the old crofter’s cottages, long abandoned and dilapidated. But he knew that she could feel the spirit of the place and the people who had once lived there, so long ago. 

After their walk, Jamie took Claire to the barn to see to the horses. He had loved horses all his life, and Claire could see that he was very good with them. He was so loving and gentle with the beautiful beasts. His soft voice soothed them and Claire found herself soothed as well.

Jamie looked at her. Seeing her expression of love and admiration, he moved to her automatically and was with her in a moment. He kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and brought his mouth closer, deepening the kiss. Their breath started getting faster as their passion grew. Jamie’s hands roamed over her, finding their favorite perch atop her rounded arse.

Claire moaned as she felt the muscles of his back through his shirt, then she pulled the shirt up just enough to run her hands across his bare chest. “God, you feel good, Jamie. I can’t wait to have you. All of you.”

He groaned as if in pain, trying very hard not to start undressing her. He wanted to…God, how he wanted to. “Claire…oh, Jesus!” he said, as her hand made its way to the front of his jeans. He felt him over his clothes, and it was quite clear that he wanted her.

“God, Jamie. I need you.” Knowing she was making it more difficult for him, she moved her hands back to his waist.

“Claire, by God I must have you soon. VERY soon.” His hand cupped her breast over her clothes and squeezed gently before wrapping his arms around her once more.

“I’m ready, Jamie, whenever you are.”

He looked at her with an expression of intense need. “Aye, love. But not here at Lallybroch. Not yet. We will be together, I promise. In Glasgow.”

They kissed a little longer, then straightened their clothes before heading back to the house. On Sunday, they left to go back to Glasgow.

They made it back Claire’s place that night. Jamie set down her luggage and gave her a goodnight kiss.

“Can’t you stay, Jamie?”

“As much as I want to, I canna. You have work tomorrow and so do I. I don’t want to rush things when we are finally together. I want it to be special.”

She loved him even more for wanting to take the time to love her - the right way. She didn’t want to rush it either, no matter how much her body needed him.

“Claire, I do want ye. I want ye so much. It pains me to leave ye tonight, but I must. Perhaps…” he said, hesitating.

“Yes?” Claire said, hopeful.

“Weel, perhaps we could plan to have dinner again Friday night and then…we could…”

Claire’s eyes got wide. “You mean it, Jamie?”

“Aye, I do. If ye are willing.”

She kissed him, happily. “Of course I’m willing! I love you and want you so much.”

He smiled then, leaving her with a tender kiss, full of love and the promise of what was to come.

Two days later, Jamie met Ian at the pub when he got off work. He needed to talk to his friend about the monumental decision he had made.

“Ian,” Jamie said, pausing to take a drink of ale, “I want to ask ye something.”

“Aye, Jamie.”

“Weel, I think Claire and I are ready…to take the next step.”

“You mean…” Ian said, raising his eyebrows, “ye are going to lie with her?”

“Well, aye, I think so. It’s getting too hard to wait, Ian. I’m sure ye ken how it is.”

Ian said, cautiously, “Aye, I do. But I’m guessing ye don’t want me to talk about it with ye since it has to do with Jenny, aye?”

“Please don’t,” Jamie said, laughing.

“What did ye want to ask me?”

“Weel, Da gave me my Mam’s ring to give to Claire. I want to ask her to marry me. Do ye think it’s too soon?”

Ian smiled broadly and patted him on the shoulder. “Oh, Jamie, lad. That’s wonderful! As to whether it’s too soon, only you can answer that. I’ll tell ye, though, if ye have found the love of your life, why wait?”

Jamie’s smile widened and it lit up his face. “Thank ye, brother. My thoughts exactly.”

After an endless week of anticipation, Friday finally came. Jamie was going to pick up Claire for dinner. He arrived right on time, but instead of taking her out, he had surprised her by bringing dinner to her. He had brought an Italian feast, complete with good wine and an impossibly luscious chocolate mousse for dessert.

“How wonderful, Jamie! This is perfect. A nice quiet dinner at home…alone.”

He reached across the table, taking her hand. “Aye, I thought that maybe tonight it would be nice to stay at home.” 

He looked deeply in her eyes, showing her the depth of his heart. She returned the look, gazing into the blue depths, reaching into his soul. They both knew that their life would change tonight, and it would be glorious.

After dinner, Jamie said, “Do ye want dessert now?”

“Not just yet, love.” She pulled out her chair and came over to him, sitting on his lap. She had worn another short skirt, showing her legs to great advantage. He ran his hand over the smooth skin of her thigh and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

“My God, Claire. You are incredible.” His hand ventured a little higher up her leg, then stopped. “Claire, are ye sure ye want to go through with this?”

“Yes, Jamie. Oh, yes. I love you with all my heart. I want this. Don’t you?”

“Christ, Claire. I’ve been burning for you for weeks now. I want ye so much that it has consumed me.”

She leaned to kiss him again, more passionately. She stood up, then, and said, “Shall we?”

He stood as well, holding her hands in his. “Claire, if I stay with ye tonight, it means forever. You know that, don’t you?”

She looked at him intently, her eyes searching his, and said, “I know it, Jamie. It’s always been forever for me.”

He put his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her with all the love he felt in that moment. Then he stopped and stood back a bit, kneeling down on one knee. Taking her hands in his, he said, “I love you, Claire, with everything I am. I want to be with you always. Will you marry me?”

Claire gasped. She wasn’t expecting this. She was speechless, her mouth hung open in surprise. Finally, she regained her composure, looked down at him with loving tears in her eyes and said, “Oh, yes! Yes! I’ll marry you.”

He smiled broadly and tears rolled down his face as he stood before her again, taking the small box out of his coat pocket. “In that case, I want ye to have this.” He opened the box and removed the small silver circlet. He held her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“Jamie, it’s beautiful,” she said, looking down at it in awe.

“It was my mother’s ring, Claire. It’s very precious to me, as are you.”

She hugged him tightly, as if trying to take him into herself. “Jamie,” she sobbed into his neck.

Jamie smiled through his own tears, giddy with love and happiness. After a long moment, he looked at her again, intently.

“Claire, I want to lie with ye tonight. But before we do, would ye be willing to do something for me?”

“Anything, Jamie.”

“There’s an old Scottish tradition with regards to marriage. It’s called handfasting.”

“Yes, I have heard of it. It’s not legally binding anymore though, is it?”

“No, but that doesna matter right now. Will ye be handfast with me, just until we can be properly wed?”

“Of course, Jamie, I would be honored.”

“Do ye have a cord or a scarf of some kind?”

Claire nodded and went to the closet, bringing out a silk scarf. They maneuvered awkwardly to tie the scarf around their joined wrists, then stood facing each other.

“I, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, take thee, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp to be my wife. I will love, honor, and cherish you through this life, into the next, and through all eternity. You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give you my Body, that we Two might be One. I give you my Spirit, until our Life shall be Done.“

Claire’s eyes were full of tears at his beautiful words. “Oh, Jamie,” she cried.

“Now, ye can repeat the words.”

Claire started repeating the beautiful passage, with occasional assistance from Jamie.

“I, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, take thee, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser…”

When she concluded the passage, they held each other close for a moment before leaning in for a tender, loving kiss, sealing the union they had made.

“Now, you are my wife, even without the paper. We will take care of that later. For now…”

He untied their wrists, then bent down to pick her up into his arms. “Now, my love, I will give ye my Body, that we Two might be One,” he said, as he carried her down the hall to her room.


	7. Sweet Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire spend their first night together.

Jamie carried Claire down the narrow hallway, stopping to kiss her deeply before they made it to her bedroom. Now it would be *their* bedroom. He kept hold of her and sat down on the bed, cuddling her on his lap. 

“Jamie, I’m so happy.”

“Aye, so am I, my love.” He hesitated for a moment. “Claire, ye ken that I havna done this before, although I’ve certainly thought about it a lot. I want so much to please ye.”

“Oh, Jamie. I want you, no matter what. All we need is each other and everything else will work itself out.” She bent her head to him, giving him a deep, lingering kiss while her hands ran through his auburn curls. She moaned slightly, urgent to draw him closer.

Jamie growled, deep down in his throat. She had awakened a primal need to take her and claim her as his. His hand caressed her thigh, slowly moving upward, every inch of her eliciting a thrill within him that could no longer be denied. This time, he didn’t stop. His hand kept moving upward, until, at last, he found her. He started, looking at Claire in surprise. 

“Claire, you’re…bare! Ye didna wear anything under it? What if we had gone out to dinner?”

“I found the possibility of you fondling me under the table quite exciting, to tell you the truth. So I figured I’d be prepared.” She smiled mischievously, then sighed as his fingers explored her warm flesh. 

“God, Sassenach, ye feel so good. Jesus, I want ye naked and writhing under me.”

With that, he turned her and gently lay her on the bed. He looked down at her, breath catching at the sight of her, waiting for him to take her. He reached down, to caress her cheek, then ran his fingers lightly down her neck and her chest. He started unbuttoning her blouse, hands trembling, and proceeded to remove it.

She wore a black lace bra, which left nothing to the imagination. Her nipples showed through the thin lace, and he groaned with need at the sight. He bent down and suckled her through the lace, eliciting a whimper from her lips. When he had given both breasts ample attention, Claire unhooked the bra and he helped her remove it quickly.

“Sweet Jesus. Claire, you are so beautiful.”

He reached out, touching her breasts, playing with the soft pink nipples between his fingers. She arched her back, urgent to be suckled again. He took one nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until her whimpers became moans. He repeated on the other side, making her cry out even more.

“Jamie! Oh, God!”

Jamie reached for the waist of her skirt, pushing it down over her hips, then pulling it the rest of the way off. She was naked, and he thought his heart would stop altogether at the sight of her. He gulped, eyes wide. 

“Claire, oh my love.” He didn’t have any more words in that moment. He ran his hands along her smooth legs, leaning down to kiss her deeply and passionately. 

She began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed her, pushing it off his shoulders quickly to expose his lean, muscled torso. She moaned in his mouth at the feel of his body under her hands. “God you feel good.”

He raised up, then, onto his knees, reaching down to touch her between her legs, causing her to cry out in anticipation at what was to come. She gasped as Jamie began massaging her. Somehow, he knew exactly how she liked to be touched. 

As he fondled her, she reached up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly. He stopped to help her push his pants down over his hips, then wriggled out of them quickly, returning to kneel before her again. He was completely naked and she gasped at the sight of his body, so beautiful and so ready. His anatomy was quite impressive and she became even more aroused at the thought of taking him inside her. 

She reached to touch him, her whole hand grasping him in long, lingering strokes. 

“Christ, Sassenach!” His eyes closed as he savored the feel of her hand on him.  After a moment, he bent his head to look at her, a kind of crazed passion burning within him. She could see it in his eyes and saw her own desire reflected there. He leaned over her, kissing her gently, slowly, softly, then the kiss became more demanding - harder and deeper. 

“Claire,” he said, voice shaking with intense need, “I want ye now. Right now!”

“Yes, Jamie, take me!”

He shook with the effort not to throw himself onto her. He wanted to possess her, to take her hard and fast, but he had also wanted their first time to be gentle. She could see the war going on in his head and said, “Jamie, you can take me any way you like, but please, dear God, take me now.”

With that, she opened her legs wider to show him all of herself, inviting him to partake in the delights of the flesh. She looked at him, with desire and unutterable tenderness. “I give you my body…”

She didn’t have time to finish the vow. Jamie was on her, kissing her with such urgency and yearning that she couldn’t catch her breath. She didn’t care. She wanted him now and forever. 

She pulled him closer as he nestled between her legs. She could feel the solid heat of him against her, his body trembling. He grabbed her thigh in one of his big hands, pulling it up to open her wider.

“Claire. I must have ye, or I will die.”

She grabbed his neck, pulling him down to her, while moving her hips against him in invitation. That was all he needed. He positioned himself, feeling for her entrance, and pushed into her slowly, groaning at the sensation of her warm, wet flesh sheltering his. 

“Sweet Holy Lord!” He savored the feeling, closing his eyes briefly to fully relish the moment.

Before he knew it, he was moving within her, eliciting whimpers and cries from her lips. He loved the sounds she made as he took her. He was crying out too, in a rush of joy and desire. 

“Oh, yes, Jamie! Yes!” She bucked her hips along with his. 

“Claire!” Jamie cried out urgently, as he thrust faster and deeper, bringing her closer and closer to the precipice. 

She screamed as his flesh impaled her, penetrating deep into her core. Her ecstatic cries mingled with his, as they rode together into a wild frenzy, finally reaching the pinnacle together.

Jamie lay on her, then, his whole body trembling. He could feel the echoes of her own release pulsing around him. He was still inside her, reveling in the overwhelming ecstasy of their joining. 

At last, he rolled to the side, still panting, and held her around the waist, his hand resting on the curve of her hip.

Once Claire had collected herself, she let out a sigh of deep contentment, turning her head to look at Jamie. He was looking at her with a big smile on his face. 

“Oh, my love. Sweet Claire. Ye are so wonderful.”

He reached up to trace her face with his fingers, very softly moving from cheek to jaw, then down to her neck. He repeated this over and over, looking into her face with indescribable love and tenderness. 

Claire turned to him and rested her hand on his bare hip, softly caressing his skin, feeling the smooth musculature beneath. “Jamie, you are amazing. My God, that was…magnificent!”

Jamie smiled at that, pleased that he could satisfy her. “Aye, it was.” He leaned closer to give her a soft kiss, nipping playfully at her bottom lip.

She smiled, saying, “Jamie, we are so good together…” Her words were cut off by a gasp as his teeth grazed her neck.” 

“Aye. We are *very* good together, love. Are you ready for another go?”

“Jamie…don’t you need to wait?”

“I’ve waited my whole life for you, Sassenach. And I intend to take advantage of every moment we have from now on.”

“That sounds intriguing…but won’t you get hungry at some point?” she teased.

As if on cue, his stomach growled. “It appears so,” he said, laughing. “How about I go get our dessert?”

“Sounds good. Hurry back,” she said as her hand lingered on him. 

Jamie reluctantly left the bed, not bothering to put on any clothes before heading to the kitchen. A minute later, he returned with two dishes of chocolate mousse.

“Ooooh, that looks so good!” Claire exclaimed, excitedly.

“Aye, I thought you would like it.” He watched her take a couple of bites, his eyes focusing on her mouth as she savored the delectable dessert.

“Jesus, Sassenach…”

She stopped mid-bite and said, “What?”

He looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Give me that, love. I want to try something.” He took her dish of mousse, noting the astonished look on her face.

“What are you doing, Jamie?”

“You’ll see, love.” He proceeded to dip his finger into the decadent dessert. Instead of eating it, he dabbed a little on her bottom lip. He leaned toward her and kissed her, tasting the sweet, smooth, chocolate on her lips. He moaned in delight, then dipped his finger in again. This time, he put a dab on her neck, repeating the ritual by licking it off of her in long, languorous strokes.

She sighed in pleasure, leaning her head back to give him better access. He continued this playful demonstration on her collarbone and on each breast, lingering to suck her taut nipples until she whimpered. Next was her stomach, where he licked off the sweet dessert and flicked his tongue into her belly button. She giggled. 

It was at that point, he looked up at her with hunger in his eyes. “Do you like it, Claire?”

“God, yes!” she said, panting.

Jamie smiled wickedly, setting down the dessert on the nightstand. He then proceeded to open her legs again with his hands and scooted down to the end of the bed to look at her. He let out a pained groan at the sight before his eyes.

“Christ, you are so lovely.”

He dipped his head to her flesh, using his tongue to explore her. He could taste her salty sweetness and moaned appreciatively, sending vibrations throughout her body. 

“Jamie…” she sighed, barely audible, caught up in this sensuous delight. She reached down, running her fingers through his tousled curls, willing him to explore her deeper.

He lapped at her, experimenting until he found a particularly sensitive spot. She cried out, then, hips rocking with the motion of his tongue.

“Jamie! Oh, God. Jamie!”

He continued his efforts, licking, sucking, tasting, and teasing. She cried out and arched her back, trembling violently as she peaked, her passion boiling over.

She gasped, trying to catch her breath, while holding his head in place to wait out the tremors. Finally, she released him, allowing him to catch his own breath. He kneeled before her, his arousal quite apparent.

“God, Jamie that was…sooooo…good.”

He smiled down at her, noticing her flushed cheeks, heaving chest, and the glistening moisture between her legs. His blood burned in his veins as he fought back the urge to devour her completely.

Seeing this, Claire beckoned to him, smiling slyly. That was all the encouragement he needed. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed into her swollen flesh, this time harder and faster than before. He needed to possess her. 

He leaned over her, pulling her hands up above her head and locking his fingers with hers. His hands held her trapped as he thrust into her, over and over again. He cried out as he felt her writhe beneath him. She was struggling, not to get away, but to get closer to him, offering up her body in complete surrender.

He was like a man possessed, taking her over and over with no sign of stopping. She screamed with the impact, relishing the exquisite invasion. He growled, overcome with passion and consumed by the unquenchable fire that her body evoked in him.

Suddenly, he pulled her up into a sitting position, straddling his lap, all the while keeping their connection. He continued thrusting into her as she rode him, their arms locked around each other in a close embrace, hoping to meld themselves into one being.

It wasn’t long before Claire began to climax again, spurred on by the new position. “Jamie! Oh God, JAMIE!”

He felt the strong pulses of her body stroking him and he could no longer contain himself. “Holy Christ! CLAIRE!” 

He shuddered violently, caught up in the rapture of physical release. He spilled himself into her, giving her his seed as well as his soul. They were truly one flesh, forever united in the bonds of love.

They collapsed once again onto the bed, panting. They both glistened with sweat from the intensity of their lovemaking, hearts pounding and breathing hard. Once they began to cool down, Jamie turned to her, pulling her towards him and wrapping himself around her spoon-fashion. 

They had slept like this before, the night of their first date, but then it was different, innocent. They had held each other in loving affection then, but now, they held each other as one flesh, bound forever. 

They fell asleep, bodies molded together. Their hearts began beating in sync as they mingled with each other in their dreams.

Come morning, Jamie woke early, looking over at his beautiful love, still sleeping so peacefully with a contented smile on her lips. He reached out to touch her face, very gently tracing her features. He smiled warmly as he studied her, so lovely, so delicate, and yet she had a fire, a passion, that was more powerful than he could ever have imagined.

Seeming to sense his gaze, her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him sleepily and smiled. “Good morning, love,” she said, reaching out to him. 

“Aye, Sassenach, it certainly is a good morning,” he said, remembering the passion they had shared, “thanks to you, love.”

“Oh, Jamie, it was so good last night, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, aye. More than good.” He leaned to kiss her shoulder, then her neck.

She shivered with delight at the touch of his lips. “You were absolutely amazing, baby. Truly. I’m astonished that you hadn’t done that before. You’re so good at it.”

He blushed. “Weel, as I told ye once, love, the mind is a wonderful, dirty thing. I’ve thought about making love to you so many times in so many ways. I guess you could say I had a lot of practice…in my mind.” He smiled wickedly and she giggled.

“Whatever you did, it worked perfectly. Magnificent…that’s what you are.” 

She leaned to kiss him and they drew together. Jamie smoothed his hand over her skin, resting it on her round backside. He squeezed her gently, then pulled her leg up to rest on his hip. They held each other, limbs entwined, enjoying their newfound intimacy and revelling in their love.


	8. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire enjoy wedded bliss and begin making plans for their wedding.

They were one now. Truly and completely. Jamie looked at his love as she dozed once more. They had woken up early and made love quietly in the pre-dawn, continuing the intimacy they had shared throughout the night. Claire had drifted off to sleep again, drowsy with love fulfilled.

Jamie kissed her forehead before getting up. He meant to go make breakfast for her. He didn’t cook much, but he was sure he could come up with something. He wanted to pamper her and take care of her. 

After making coffee and a simple breakfast of toast and eggs, he put it all on a tray with a single rose and took it into the bedroom. Claire smelled the coffee and sighed in appreciation as she slowly opened her eyes to face the day. Jamie sat the tray down on the bed beside her, leaning to kiss her softly.

“Jamie, this is wonderful!” She picked up the rose and brought it to her nose, inhaling its fragrance. “I love you.”

“Och, weel, I just wanted ye to have a nice first day as Mrs. Fraser.” She was his wife. He still couldn’t believe it was true. It had been such a whirlwind, but he knew from the start they were destined. He knew that she would be his forever.

Claire’s eyes shone with happiness as she leaned up to give him a sweet kiss. “I like the sound of that, Jamie. I can’t wait to make it official.”

“Aye, me too. We’ll arrange it as soon as may be. In the meantime, love, enjoy your breakfast while I go jump in the shower. We’ll go do something together today if you like.”

“Ok baby. Don’t be long. I’ll miss you.”

He gave her a warm smile and blew her a kiss as he went through the doorway.

 

A few minutes later, Jamie turned on the shower and got in. As he washed, the foamy lather covered him in fragrant bubbles. It felt so good being here in her home, in her shower, and certainly in her bed. Their bed. 

It was so strange how different he felt today. Yes, he was no longer a virgin - thank God for that - but there was something else, too. He felt, for the first time, that he was part of something very special, something important. It was no longer just him. Now he had Claire - his love and his life - to care for and to cherish. They were truly one now, and he couldn’t wait to tell the world.

He had closed his eyes, caught up in his thoughts. Then he heard the rolling movement of the shower door. He opened his eyes, then, to see Claire, standing naked in front of him in the shower. He smiled broadly. The sight of her took his breath away.

“Hi, love. I thought you might want a little company,” she said.

Jamie put down the bath puff and went to her, wrapping his soapy arms around her. “Oh, Sassenach. Ye are full of surprises.” He leaned and kissed her passionately, running the suds over her back and arse, revelling in the feel of her wet skin against his. “God, ye feel so good.”

“Mmmm,” she sighed, feeling him too. “It is quite nice being with you in the shower. Everything’s all slick and...wet.” 

“Och is it? Weel, I will need to determine that for myself, I think.” His hand reached down to cup her between her legs, the soapy water running down his arm and over her flesh in a warm flood.

She shuddered. “Oh, Jamie.” That was all she could say before he began moving his fingers over her, making her gasp.

After a moment, he said, “Aye, well, it appears that ye *are* rather wet, love.” He smiled and bent to kiss her again, continuing to fondle her, and brought the other hand up to her breast. He moaned as he kissed her, completely undone by the feel of her body under his hands. She sighed in pleasure at his caresses, and that was all it took to send Jamie over the edge.

Suddenly, he turned her around and pinned her against the shower wall. He pressed himself against her, making her feel his arousal. Then he grabbed her hips and bent her over slightly, her hands braced on the wall for support, and entered her quickly, eliciting a soft cry from her lips. He placed his hands over hers on the wall, holding her there as he thrust repeatedly, over and over.

They were both breathing hard with the effort, moving together as if waves in an ocean, flowing back and forth, back and forth with the tide. It didn’t take long before the waves rose higher and higher, their cries mingling into a crescendo as the waves rushed over, crashing them into a watery oblivion.

Jamie held onto her, trembling with her as they recovered and caught their breath. Slowly they straightened up and Claire turned to face him again, putting her arms around him and kissing him tenderly.

“I think we both need a wash now,” she said, smiling, and reached for the bath puff.

 

Once their shower was done, they got dressed and decided to go out and enjoy the day, walking around Glasgow hand in hand. They went window shopping, and eventually stopped at a little cafe to have lunch.

After the waiter took their orders, Jamie reached over to take her left hand in his, bringing it up to kiss her ring finger. “I love the way this looks on you,” he said, indicating the ring.

“I do too, Jamie. It’s beautiful.” Claire beamed.

“I didna think to ask before, my love, but do ye wish to have a diamond? I ken that it’s customary…”

“Jamie, this ring is perfect and it is even more special because of where it came from. You don’t need to give me a fancy diamond.”

“Aye, weel, ye ken I would give ye anything, love. Anything ye wish.”

“I already have what I’ve wished for, Jamie...you.” She smiled and leaned to give him a kiss, not caring who might see them.

When their food came, they began eating and talking of the future.

“Jamie, when do you think we going to get married? And where?”

“I’d like to wed as soon as possible. As to where...I dinna ken.”

Claire thought for a moment, then was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud, “Jamie!” coming from the vicinity of the doorway.

Jamie looked to the newcomer and said, “Ian! Come and sit with us, man.” Jamie scooted his chair closer to Claire to make room.

Ian sat down at the table, a huge grin on his face. “Och, and ye must be the lovely Claire who has stolen Jamie’s heart.” He reached for her hand, shaking it warmly. “I’ve heard so much about ye lass.”

“Ian, it is so nice to finally meet you.” She returned his infectious smile. 

Ian grinned at Jamie, a knowing look on his face. “So, Jamie, lad. I see ye and the lass have hit it off quite well. She’s quite a looker, man.”

Claire blushed at the praise, then looked at Jamie, his face alight with happiness. “Aye, ye could say that we’ve hit it off quite well.” He took Claire’s hand and held it up for Ian to see.

“Jamie! Is that? Does that mean?”

“Aye, Ian, we are getting married.”

Ian exclaimed quite loudly, “Och, Jamie, I’m so happy for ye. Congratulations! To both of ye!” He stood up and came over to hug both of them, so excited that his best friend had finally found love.

The three of them talked animatedly over the remains of their lunch, later ordering coffee and cake to celebrate.

“So, when is the big day?” Ian asked them.

“We dinna ken yet. I mean, we want to make it official as soon as possible. We are handfast already, but still…”

Ian looked at his friend and a sly smile crossed his face. “Handfast, ye say? Well, that explains it then.”

“Explains what?”

“It explains why ye look so happy but also worn out like you’ve run a marathon.”

Jamie gave him a severe look. “Ian, I dinna think it proper to discuss our...”

Claire giggled. “Oh, it’s alright, Jamie. I’m sure it’s written all over our faces.” She turned to Ian, “Yes, Ian, we are handfast and...consummated.” She grinned broadly as Jamie’s face turned bright pink.

Ian grinned again, warmly. “I like you, Claire. Very forthright and ye have a good sense of humor. Jenny is like that too.”

“Oh, I adore Jenny - we had such a good time talking at Lallybroch. She is quite smitten with you, Ian, but of course you already know that.” She smiled.

“Och I am so glad ye like Jenny. She’s a great lass, and…” he looked over at Jamie, “I love her.”

Jamie smiled at patted him on the shoulder.

After lunch, Jamie and Claire said their goodbyes to Ian and strolled along the sidewalk. After a few steps, Claire suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. “Jamie! I know where we can get married!”

“Aye? Where?”

“It’s so obvious...Lallybroch!”

Jamie thought about that for a moment, then his smile broadened. “Aye,” he said excitedly. “That would be perfect, love.”

They continued walking as Claire continued, “Just think of it...it would be beautiful to have the ceremony out on the grounds, maybe by the loch, or even in the house if the weather is bad. All your family is there and Ian could come up with us from Glasgow...”

“Aye, that would be grand. Ok, then, I’ll call Da and Jenny at Lallybroch and make the arrangements.” He leaned to kiss her as they continued walking towards home.

 

That evening, Claire was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner while Jamie was on the phone with his father, discussing their plans for the wedding. She smiled watching him, his face alight in animated conversation. His happiness was infectious. After at least a half hour, Jamie came into the kitchen, still holding the phone to his ear. It was clear, though, that his mind was no longer on the conversation. 

He leaned to kiss Claire’s neck as she was stirring the pot on the stove. 

“Och, aye. I see…” he said into the phone as he continued his ministrations. She looked at him, tilting her eyebrow up in question. 

He grinned and said, again into the phone, “Aye, Jenny. I’m sure Claire would love your help. Would ye like to talk to her?”

Claire didn’t hear what was said on the other end of the phone, but Jamie handed her his phone and she took it, still stirring the pot with her other hand. “Hi, Jenny. So you’ve heard the news?”

Claire went on talking to Jenny about her ideas for the wedding. She found it harder and harder to concentrate on her conversation as Jamie made good use of his hands. He had wrapped his arms around her, then his hands travelled up to grab her breasts. She squeaked and Jenny asked, “Are ye well, Claire?”

“Oh...yes...yes I’m fine. Sorry, I...thought I’d seen a....spider.” Claire looked at Jamie severely. He gave her an exaggerated look of innocence, then continued to grope her. Somehow, Claire managed to finish her conversation with Jenny and hung up the phone.

As soon as she set down the phone, she whirled around to face him. “Jamie, you’re not playing fair! What if your sister knew what you were doing?”

“Och, Sassenach, I’m sure she does.”

Claire looked at him scandalized. “What?” 

Jamie chuckled. “Dinna fash, Sassenach. It doesna matter.” He kissed her deeply, then, as his hands roamed down to her backside, squeezing gently. “Come with me, love. Dinner can wait.” 

He reached over and turned off the burner on the stove, never losing contact with her lips. He pulled her with him out of the kitchen, still holding tight to her and kissing her passionately. 

They didn’t make it to the bedroom. Before she knew what had happened, she found herself naked on the living room rug as he flung off his own clothes in wild abandon. He was with her immediately, covering her with his body and sheltering his need within her. He took her quickly, not able to wait. She cried out as he filled her completely, touching her womb with every thrust. His eyes met hers with such intensity that she gasped. He held her gaze, willing her to do the same, as she fell apart, surrendering to him in an explosion of pure bliss. Her eyes stayed with his as she shuddered and cried out. His release immediately followed. His groan permeated the room - a sound of immeasurable triumph.

When it was over, and they lay together on the floor, Jamie looked at his love with tenderness and placed his hand on her stomach, silently dreaming of the child she would one day bear. His child. For now, though, he was content to be in her arms, loving her with all that he was. She looked into his eyes, then, and somehow he knew she was thinking the same thing. She smiled warmly, saying, “One day, my love. One day.”


	9. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie head to Lallybroch for their wedding and enjoy the warmth of family.

Claire had just come out of surgery and was washing up. This was her last shift before two blissful weeks off for her wedding and honeymoon. She had been working 60 hour weeks for the last two weeks in order to get the time off. It would be worth it, though. She was so excited at the thought of spending her life with Jamie, who held her heart and soul in his hands.

Claire grabbed her things from her locker and made her way to the nurse’s station to leave some last minute instructions.

“Glenna, I’m heading out now. Please keep an eye on Mr. Ferguson in 522. He’s stable, but I want to be sure his swelling is under control. Oh, and please check on…”

Glenna put a hand on Claire’s arm, smiling. “Claire, I ken well enough what needs to be done. Ye have more important things to attend to, lass...like getting married!”

Claire smiled broadly. “Thank you. I know my patients are in good hands with you. Alright, I’m going. Keep Dr. McDonald in line while I’m gone.”

“He isna you, Dr. Claire, but he’ll do.”

Claire gave Glenna a quick hug, then headed toward the door. She was surprised to see a tall form leaning against the wall. She knew that form very well.

“Jamie? I was just heading out. What are you doing here?”

“Can’t a man escort his fiance home?”

She went up and hugged him. “Of course, love. I’m so happy to see you.”

“Let’s go,” he said, putting his arm around her as they walked through the sliding glass doors.

They reached Claire’s place, where Jamie had recently taken up residence, and Claire immediately started removing her dirty scrubs as she walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. 

“I’m going to take a shower, love, and then we can relax a bit before bed.”

“Aye, I’ll make ye some food.”

Jamie warmed up some of the lasagna he had made for her. Claire had been working late hours for the past two weeks to ensure she got uninterrupted time for their wedding and honeymoon. During that time, they hadn’t been able to share a meal except an occasional hurried lunch in the hospital cafeteria. For the next two weeks, though, they wouldn’t have to rush. They would share everything and be together just as they wanted to be.

Claire ate her late dinner curled up next to Jamie on the sofa. They were watching an episode of their latest tv binge on Jamie’s giant big screen tv. He had brought it to her place when he starting moving in. She had to admit, it was pretty cool. Her apartment was very small, though, so it took up a big part of the living room wall.

“Jamie, I think we will need to get a bigger place after the wedding. It is a bit cramped here with the two of us.”

“Aye, ye may be right. We’ll find a proper home, Claire, where we can live and raise a family.”

Claire smiled warmly. “That sounds perfect, my love. I can’t wait.”

Jamie’s eyes seemed to turn a deeper blue as he looked at her. She could see that his mind was no longer on the tv show. Softly, he said, “Are ye done eating, love?”

“Yes, I couldn’t eat another bite. It was wonderful.” 

His gaze bore into her as he took the plate and set it down on the coffee table. His eyes never left hers as he turned off the tv and bent down to pick her up into his arms. “Let’s go to bed. Now.”

The next morning, after breakfast, they packed up the car and went to pick up Ian before heading out for Lallybroch. Once there, they would settle in and make the final arrangements for the ceremony, to be held the next day at sunset.

They passed the time in the car talking about their plans for the wedding and honeymoon as well as what would come next. Ian talked about Jenny and their own plans for the future. There was a definite air of excitement as they neared Lallybroch. Once the car made it up the driveway to the estate, Claire saw Jenny run out of the house, excitedly shouting, “They’re here! Da! They’re here!”

They parked next to Brian’s old beat up truck and Claire couldn’t suppress a smile at the sight of her sister-in-law bounding toward them.

“Claire! Jamie! Och, we’re so excited for the wedding!”

“I can see that,” Jamie said, as he hugged his sister warmly.

“Jenny, I’m so glad to see you,” Claire said, getting her turn for a hug.

After greeting Claire, Jenny made a beeline for Ian, who received his own hug and a sweet kiss.

Brian stepped out of the front door and waved at them, grinning widely, as Jenny took Jamie and Claire, arm in arm, toward the house.

Brian greeted them both with hugs and kissed Claire’s cheek. “Och, lass, ye are so lovely, my dear. Welcome.”

“Thank you. It’s good to see you...Da.” Claire wasn’t sure if she should call him that, but his answering smile was so broad that she knew it pleased him greatly.

They all made their way into the house and settled in. Jamie and Claire would share the big guest room on the third floor and Ian would take the smaller one on the second floor. 

Brian helped Jamie with their luggage and said, before he left, “I made sure ye got the most private room in the house. No one will disturb you up here.” He grinned knowingly as he headed out the door.

“Jamie, are you sure your Father is ok with us sharing a room before the ceremony?”

“Och, aye. Ye ken how he and Mam got together, right?” He smiled, slyly.

“Yes, you mentioned it, but still...”

“As far as Da is concerned, our handfasting is good enough.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

They gave each other a soft kiss and a hug before making their way back downstairs.

After lunch, Claire and Jenny went out to the wedding site to check on preparations. A few of the neighbors had pitched in to erect a beautiful arched trellis near the loch, where the ceremony would take place. They were currently placing vines of beautiful greenery on the structure.

“We’re going to put roses on it closer to the time of the ceremony. We want to make sure they stay perfect,” Jenny said.

“Oh, Jenny, this is wonderful. You know, Jamie gave me a red rose from a trellis much like this one on our very first date. It was so romantic.”

“Aye, the trellis was his idea, ye ken.”

“It was?” Claire said, surprised. “I didn’t realize…”

“Aye, as ye said, he’s a romantic.”

Claire smiled, eyes misting. “Thank you for all your help, Jenny, it means so much to me.” 

“Och, it’s the least I could do. Besides, I’m so proud that Jamie chose ye. Ye make him very happy.” She smiled warmly and squeezed Claire’s hand briefly, before continuing on with the preparations.

That night, after dinner, they all sat around the parlor, having a dram of whiskey and reminiscing about when Jamie, Jenny, and Ian were kids. The three of them had been inseparable and got into a lot of mischief together. Claire could see the genuine affection among the three of them. Now there was an added affection between Jenny and Ian - they were clearly in love. They seemed to be well suited for each other and she hoped they would be as happy as she and Jamie were.

Later, everyone said goodnight and Jamie, Claire and Brian went off to their rooms. Claire spied Jenny and Ian leaving the house, presumably for a moonlight stroll, and couldn’t suppress a grin at the sight.

Once in their room, Claire stood by the window looking out into the night.

Jamie looked at her and said, “Why are you smiling, love?”

She nodded outside. “See for yourself.”

He came up behind her and put his arms around her, looking at the scene below. “Ah, I see. They look well together. Ian better behave himself though,” he said with a mock stern expression. He ended up grinning widely, then, and said, “Och, they do seem happy. I wish them well.”

He turned her around and closed the curtains behind her. “Now, Claire, I want to focus on you, on us.” He took her hand and sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. He held her there and said, “Claire, my dearest love, I am so happy to be marrying you tomorrow. Being here, where I grew up, reminds me of the love my parents had...a deep love like you and I share. It also reminds me of family. I want to ask ye, Claire...do you want to have a family...with me?” He looked a bit shy, but it was a question that had to be asked.

She looked at him tenderly and placed a hand on his cheek. “Oh Jamie, love, I want so much to have a family with you.”

Jamie’s face lit up with happiness and he hugged her tight. Then he looked at her with a mischievous expression. “In that case, would you like to practice right now?”

She smiled. “In your parents’ house?” she said, teasing. “How naughty!” She put her arms around his neck and leaned into him, kissing him tenderly as they fell to the bed.

It didn’t take long before they had undressed each other. They lay together, kissing and caressing. Jamie reached down and grabbed her bottom, squeezing appreciatively, before turning onto his back and rolling her on top of him, exploring her even more thoroughly.

“God, I want to see that beautiful, round arse riding me right now.”

She squeaked as he squeezed again. “That can be arranged. Are you up for the challenge?” 

He rolled his hips, showing her that he was, in fact, quite up for the challenge, in no uncertain terms.

“Mmmm. Very good,” she said as she raised up to take him inside her. She sighed dreamily as he slid home.

He groaned and looked up at her with a powerful need as he settled himself firmly inside her. “God, Claire. Ye feel...so good.”

She began moving on him, breathing faster with every movement. He grabbed her hips and moved with her, increasing the sensation. Her hands found purchase on his well-defined chest as she continued. She sighed and whimpered at the exquisite feel of him within her. 

He reached up to take hold of her breasts, kneading and stroking as her whimpers turned into moans. He breathed faster, emitting his own sounds of pleasure as the motion went on and on. He was almost ready to burst when he felt her tense up. In the next moment, she shattered completely, pulsing strongly around him. She felt so good that he couldn’t contain his own response any longer. He let himself explode, then, filling her and giving himself over to her in a rush of passion.

After a while, Claire slowly came to her senses and slid off to lay next to him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her slowly, but deeply.

“I love you, Claire.”

“I love you too, Jamie.”

“I canna wait to marry you tomorrow,” he said, stroking her back.

“Me neither. It is a dream come true, my love.”

After a few blissful minutes of caresses and kisses, Jamie said, “I suppose we should get some sleep. After all, we need to be awake to say ‘I do.’”

“Yes, and we must have energy for what comes after…” she said mischievously.

He smiled and held her close, her hand resting softly on his chest. Soon, they drifted off to sleep, happily awaiting tomorrow’s new adventure.


	10. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get married at Lallybroch.

Claire woke early, glimpsing the faint light of sunrise falling across Jamie’s face, throwing his features into sharp relief. He was so beautiful…ruggedly handsome, but there was still a softness to those beloved features. He was at once strong, passionate, kind, and so very gentle. He was, in a word, magnificent.

She got out of bed, wrapping a tartan throw around her as she looked out the window. Outside, the sun had just barely risen above the horizon in shades of yellow, pink, and purple. She marvelled at the majesty of it and the wonderful day it would bring, for today was her wedding day and she would finally be wed - legally - to her true love, her soul mate, her Jamie.

She heard a rustle from the bed and then heavy footsteps padding across the floor. His arms reached around her, pulling her to him, as he kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Good morning, love,” he said.

“Mmmm, good morning, baby. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The sunrise.”

“Aye, it is. A perfect start to our perfect day. God, I canna wait to wed ye.”

She turned around and put her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was then that she realized that he was still naked.

“Aren’t you cold? You haven’t got a stitch on.”

“No, I dinna get cold much. Particularly when I have such a hot woman in my bed.”

She smiled. “You’re rather sizzling yourself, lad.” She reached down and squeezed his arse appreciatively before releasing him and turning toward the bathroom.

“Where do ye think ye’re going?”

“I have to get ready for the big day.”

“The ceremony isn’t for another 12 hours, Claire. Surely there’s time for us to…you know.”

“Yes, my love, but don’t you want to save that for our wedding night?” She winked and smiled mischievously.

“Why should we wait? I mean, we did it last night and we weren’t officially married then, were we?”

“Well…there’s something to be said for anticipation, don’t you think?”

Jamie wasn’t convinced, but he could see he wasn’t going to win this one. “Aye, maybe so. But even if I take ye now, I’ll still be burning for you after the ceremony. It won’t make a difference.”

“I know, Jamie. Believe me, I know. But I think it would be even hotter if we wait until tonight. You know, get each other revved up all day long and then tonight, BAM!”

Jamie chuckled. “Alright love. We will wait, but mark my words, I won’t make it easy for ye today.”

Claire shivered with excitement. “That’s exactly what I’m hoping for.” She grinned and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He heard the shower start up and imagined the water streaming down her body, caressing her skin and winding its way into every crevice. He would do the same to her later - with his tongue. He smiled, then, already enjoying this little game they were playing. Oh yes, she would be begging for it by the end of the day.

Once Claire was dressed, she kissed Jamie passionately, then said, “I’m going downstairs, love, to see if Jenny needs help with breakfast.

Jamie looked at her with longing. “Aye, if ye have to. I’ll be down once I shower and dress.”

“Don’t be long…” She reached for his hand and kissed it languorously, looking up at him to see his expression. Seeing his smoldering look, she gently nipped at one of his knuckles before releasing his hand and turning to leave.

He looked after her, stunned. She was playing this game very well. At this point, he didn’t know just who would crack first. This was going to be fun.

After he was dressed, he went downstairs to find that Jenny had already set the table for breakfast. There looked to be enough food to feed an army rather than just the family. It looked and smelled delicious.

“Not bad!” said Ian, coming through the doorway. “A man could get used to this!”

Jenny came in from the kitchen, saying, “Weel, don’t expect this every day, this is their wedding breakfast, after all.” She smiled and winked at him.

Ian sat down just as Brian entered. They all took their seats and began tucking into the delicious feast. 

“So, Claire, I didna think to ask before…where are ye going on yer honeymoon?” Jenny asked.

Jamie smiled and looked at Claire as she said, “Actually, I don’t really know. Jamie is keeping it a secret.” She looked at him and he grinned wider.

“Aye, there’s got to be some surprises, Sassenach.”

Jenny smiled at the pair. “Oh, that’s so romantic. I’m sure wherever it is, it will be wonderful.”

“Aye,” Ian said, “it wilna matter overmuch where they go. It’s unlikely they’ll leave their room for several days anyway.”

Jenny smacked him on the arm. “Ian! Ye shouldn’t say such things in front of Da!”

Brian was laughing at this exchange, thoroughly amused. “Och, Jenny. Do ye not think I was young and in love once? I ken how it is.”

“Da!” she said, scandalized. 

Now everyone started laughing in earnest. Jenny tried to hold out, but she couldn’t help laughing right along with them.

After breakfast, Claire and Jamie took a walk around the grounds, ending up near the loch where the ceremony would take place. 

“This looks great, doesn’t it, Sassenach?”

“It sure does.” She put her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t wait to make you officially Claire Fraser.”

“Doctor Claire Fraser,” she corrected, playfully.

“Oh, forgive me, Doctor. You know, Doctor, I have a certain condition that you could maybe help me with.”

“Oh really?” she said, knowingly. “What are your symptoms?”

“Weel,” he said, then leaned to whisper in her ear.

As he spoke, her eyes widened and her face took on a shocked expression. “Jamie!”

He smiled wickedly. “Two can play at this game, Sassenach.” He leaned to kiss her cheek before leading her back to the house.

After a late lunch, Jenny took Claire up to her room to start the preparations for the ceremony. Jamie protested that he and Claire could get dressed in their own room.

“Nonsense. Ye mustn’t see yer bride before the wedding. It’s bad luck.”

After giving her an exasperated look, he acquiesced. “Fine, but may I at least kiss her before you go?”

“Aye, one kiss and then we need to go get dressed.”

Jamie grabbed Claire and kissed her passionately, heedless of Jenny’s presence. The kiss would have gone on and on for minutes, but Jenny pointedly cleared her throat - loud. Jamie took the hint and let his beloved go, watching her ascend the stairs with Jenny, all the while thanking God for bringing her to him. He smiled and his heart leapt with happiness. Soon she would be his. Forever.

In Jenny’s room, Claire was putting on her stockings as Jenny took Claire’s dress out of the closet. It was a beautiful thing - ivory satin with lace and pearls, barely skimming the shoulder, with a sweetheart neckline accentuating her lovely decolletage. The skirt followed her figure down to her knees before gradually flaring out, creating a very beautiful, sensual silhouette. Claire knew that Jamie would love it. 

Jenny helped her into the dress and it fit perfectly. After zipping her into it, Jenny stood back to admire her new sister-in-law. “Och, Lord, Claire. Ye are so beautiful. Jamie is going to faint when he sees you.” 

She smiled and gave Claire a wink before walking over to the armoire. She reached inside and pulled out a small box with a bow. As she presented it to Claire, she said, “Jamie wanted to give this to ye personally, but I didna want him to see ye before the ceremony.”

“A gift from Jamie?” Her eyes misted at the lovely gesture. She untied the bow and slowly opened the box. She gasped when she saw the beautiful necklace of pearls and tiny gold rondells. Inside the box, there was a small note. “To Claire, my love, my life, my everything.”

A tear fell down her cheek as she was overcome with happiness. “Oh Jenny, it’s so beautiful!”

“Aye, it is. It’s our Mother’s, ye ken?”

“It is? Oh, Jenny, this should be yours, then.”

Jenny took the pearls and began fastening them around Claire’s neck. “No, Mam wanted Jamie to give this necklace to his wife. Da has kept it safe for all these years for that very reason. I have many things of Mam’s already. This necklace is meant for you.”

Claire hugged Jenny fiercely, happy tears spilling down her cheeks. “Oh Jenny, you are amazing. I’m so glad to have you as my sister.”

They both cried together for a moment, then finally pulled back. 

“Ye have messed up yer makeup, Claire. I’ll help you fix it.”

Claire laughed. “I’m sure I look a right mess, don’t I?”

“No, you look beautiful, Claire. And you are the perfect match for my brother.”

The two smiled together as they put on the finishing touches.

Meanwhile, Jamie had donned his own attire. He was in full Scottish regalia, complete with a kilt in the Fraser tartan and a beautiful jacket and vest, accentuated with a coordinating cravat and a formal sporran. He looked resplendent.

There was a knock at the door to his room and he said, “Come in.”

Ian and Brian walked in, both sporting their own Scottish attire. Brian wore the Fraser tartan as well, while Ian wore the Murray tartan. Both wore similar jackets that complimented Jamie’s. They made a stunning trio.

Brian smiled warmly as he walked up to Jamie. “Jamie, yer Mam would be so happy seeing ye like this, dressed as a true Scot, about to marry the love of yer life. Yer such a braw lad. You do honor to our family, son.”

Jamie smiled, eyes misting, and gave his Father a big hug. “Thank ye Da. It means a lot to me. I know Mam will be looking down on us today.” Brian nodded, his own eyes becoming glassy with emotion. 

Ian took his turn to congratulate Jamie. “Jamie, I can’t believe this day has come. We’ve known each other all our lives and I’ve never seen you look so happy as ye are with Claire. I’m so glad for ye, brother. I know ye will be very happy.” 

Jamie smiled and patted his friend on the back. “Thank ye, Ian. I’m honored that ye are part of the happiest day of my life.”

“Aye, I know it will be a great day for all of us. Especially you, my friend. I bet you’re looking forward to tonight when ye can *hmmmphh* with Claire.” He grinned widely as Jamie nearly choked. Jamie looked at his father and turned pink.

“Ian!” Jamie said, unable to keep from laughing, despite himself.

“Och, Jamie,” Brian said, “It’s good to *hmmmphh* yer wife. I highly recommend it.”

Jamie turned even pinker, then the three of them burst out laughing, unable to hold back their mirth. 

The time of the ceremony was upon them and the three men made their way towards the loch. Jamie was happy to see all of the guests who had been able to attend. Jamie and Ian stood in their assigned spots by the trellis, awaiting the start of the ceremony. Brian had gone towards the small tent that was set up nearby, where Claire was waiting to be escorted down the aisle. 

“May I come in?” Brian asked before entering. Hearing an answer in the affirmative, he entered the tent. Inside, Claire stood next to a mirror, smoothing down her skirt and straightening out her veil. Jenny and Claire’s best friend, Jillian, were fiddling with the short train on Claire’s dress. Hearing Brian come in, they straightened up and turned to look at him.

“My God, Claire, ye look astonishingly beautiful. Jamie will weep when he sees you, dear.” He walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, taking her hands in his. “Ye will make Jamie a wonderful wife and I’m proud to call ye daughter.” 

Claire smiled warmly and squeezed his hands. “Thank you so much…Da.”

Brian beamed and leaned to give her a fatherly hug. “Well, lass, are you ready to get married?”

“Definitely.”

“Weel, let’s get this show on the road.” He smiled as she took his arm and then he escorted her out of the tent.

The music began with a beautiful string trio, interspersed with bagpipes. Jenny and Jillian walked down the aisle first, followed by Brian and Claire. Jamie’s eyes got wide and his mouth gaped open when he saw her. He forgot to breathe for a moment. Ian nudged his arm and he came back to his senses, taking in breath once more. 

When Claire saw Jamie standing by the archway, she, too, was in awe. He was breathtaking in his Highland garb - splendid and magnificent. She hadn’t seen him in a kilt before, and God, he looked amazing in it. She couldn’t wait until after the ceremony, when they could slip away and she could…

She had to stop that train of thought as they made it to the archway. Brian placed her hand in Jamie’s and then left the couple to continue the ceremony together.

The service was beautiful and so full of love. Jamie and Claire said their vows and exchanged rings as they became one in the eyes of God and all that had assembled there. They had tears in their eyes and smiled joyfully as the priest said, “I pronounce you husband and wife.”

Jamie bent down to kiss her, gently at first, then deeper as the love between them grew. He had to force himself to stop when it was becoming clear that it had probably gone on a bit too long. There were a few giggles in the crowd before the pair finally pulled back. 

The newlyweds walked down the aisle to joyous applause, ending up back in the tent to collect themselves before the reception began. As soon as they were inside, Jamie was on her, kissing her deeply and passionately, feeling the curves of her body through her dress.

“God, Sassenach,” he said, breathless. “Ye look so…beautiful and…sexy.” His hands moved over her again and he marvelled at the feel of her. 

“Jamie…we have to…go…” she said, before briefly hiking up his kilt. “Jesus! It’s true, then…what they say about what’s under a Scotsman’s kilt.”

Jamie smiled. “Och, aye, love.”

There was a bit more strategic squeezing before they finally broke apart and righted themselves. 

“Soon, Jamie. Very soon.”

They made their way outside and down the hill to the clearing behind the house where the reception was being held. The guests all cheered as the couple took their places at the head table. Soon, the guests were served a wonderful feast of both English and Scottish fare. The wine and whiskey flowed freely and a Scottish folk band played jaunty tunes as the guests danced. 

As the evening came to a close, Claire and Jamie danced to a slow ballad under the light of the paper lanterns that hung overhead. When it was over, they kissed once more and made their exit, waving at their guests as they headed towards the house.

As they were about to walk into the house, Jenny caught up with them, out of breath.

“Ye are staying elsewhere tonight,” she said, smiling.

“What?” Jamie said.

“We have a surprise for the two of ye. Follow me.”

They followed her to the front of the house, where they met up with Ian. 

“Ian, what is this all about?” Jamie asked.

“Ah, just a wee surprise, my friend. Dinna worry, you’ll like it very much. Follow us.”

He took Jenny’s hand and they walked ahead of Jamie and Claire, their joined hands swinging together happily. Jamie looked at Claire and his eyebrows raised in question. She shrugged her shoulders and the two continued to follow the other couple. 

They made their way over the next hill until they came upon an old cottage that hadn’t been occupied in many years.

“What is this, Jenny?” Jamie asked, confused. “Why are we going here? It’s the old gardener’s cottage isn’t it?”

“Aye, but we’ve made some…” she looked at Ian and smiled before looking back to her brother, “improvements.”

They opened the door to the cottage and Jamie couldn’t believe his eyes. The old building had been completely renovated. It was now appointed with all new furniture and curtains, the fireplace had been rebuilt with beautiful stone, and in the back room there was a huge 4-poster bed, piled high with fluffy pillows.

“Amazing, truly amazing,” Jamie said, eyes wide.

“We’re glad you like it. We fixed it up to give you a nice private place to spend your wedding night,” Jenny said.

“Aye, and here ye don’t have to worry about making too much noise,” Ian said grinning widely.

Jenny poked him in the ribs. “You’re incorrigible, Ian.”

Ian kissed her and put his arm around her waist. “Aye, but ye love me that way.”

Jamie and Claire thanked them profusely for the wonderful surprise, then Jenny and Ian departed, leaving them alone to enjoy all of the delights that awaited them.

Jamie held her close and kissed her deeply. “Come with me, Mrs. Fraser,” he said, as he lead her toward the bedroom.


	11. Cottage Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire spend their wedding night in a cozy little cottage.

Jamie took Claire’s hand and slowly moved toward the bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door behind them and kissed her again, this time running his hands over her body. His kiss travelled to her neck as he began unzipping her dress. His lips ran down one shoulder as the strap fell loose, exposing her beautiful velvet skin. 

Her breath quickened as he repeated this slow seduction on the other shoulder, letting the other strap fall, exposing her breasts. His eyes bore into hers with a smouldering look of untamed desire.

“Jamie,” she said faintly as his kisses trailed down between her breasts.

He moved to sit down on the bed, bringing her to stand between his knees. He held her close as he took one breast into his mouth, slowly sucking and teasing her nipple with his tongue. She held his head and sighed in deep pleasure as the sensations in her breast were echoed in her core - an ache deep inside her that could only be satisfied by joining.

Jamie pushed her dress off of her hips and let it pool to the floor. He worked at her other breast as he smoothed his hands over her round bottom, noting that she wore nothing but her thigh-high stockings. 

“God, Sassenach, you are so incredibly sexy. It’s going to be hard to take my time about it.” He grasped her rear, squeezing it in his big hands. “Lord, your arse is unbelievable.” He kept squeezing and stroking as his lips travelled down to her stomach, licking her as he went.

“Oh, Jamie. I want you,” Claire said, breathless, burying her fingers in his thick auburn curls.

“Jesus,” Jamie gasped as he moved one hand down between her legs. “Ye’re as slippery as waterweed.”

“Ahhh,” she sighed, opening herself to him.

He stroked her gently, watching her as she closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy.

“Jamie! Oh, God. I need you right now.” 

Her head tilted down again to look at him as her hands moved to untie his cravat. He pulled off his coat and vest quickly as she made quick work of his shirt buttons. Jamie reached to undo his kilt, but she stopped him.

“Leave it on.” 

His eyes widened. “Really?” he said, putting his hands back on her bottom.

“Oh, yes,” she said, giving him a mischievous smile. “ You don’t know how sexy it is to see you in that kilt.”

He smiled slyly. “Och, aye?”

She bent over, placing her hands on his thighs, then moved them up further under the kilt until she reached his throbbing erection. “Christ, Jamie!”

“Je Suis Prest, my love.” 

She pushed up his kilt, displaying the member in question. “Oh, yes, this is going to be fantastic.”

She gave him a tentative stroke, then Jamie grabbed her and laid back on the bed, bringing her with him. She could feel the firm heat of him pressed against her belly, and the ache in her body multiplied. 

“Take me, Jamie!” she cried out.

He abruptly rolled over, pinning her under him. “Och, aye, Sassenach. Ye want it?”

“Yes!” she cried as she writhed beneath him. She opened her legs wide, desperate to have him inside her. She grasped his arse under his kilt and pulled him toward her, raising her hips in invitation. 

Suddenly, he thrust into her hot, slippery depths. She screamed in ecstasy as he filled her, reaching her womb as he thrust deeper. The movement of his hips was further aided by her firm grasp on his backside as she pulled him even deeper. 

“Yes! YES!!” she screamed, filling the room with the sound of her pleasure.

“Christ, Sassenach!” Jamie cried as he continued to pound her relentlessly. “I canna hold on much longer. It’s just…so…GOOD!!

He let out a fierce cry as he spilled into her, pulsing strongly inside her. His release pushed her body over the edge and soon he could feel the violent shudders as her body contracted around him. 

“Sweet Jesus!” she cried, her whole body trembling with the force of her climax.

Jamie held her tightly against him until her tremors finally ceased. Eventually, he felt her muscles relax around him and her body melted into his embrace.

After they had recovered, Jamie said, smiling, “How do you feel, Mrs. Fraser?”

She looked at him for a moment, and a satisfied grin crossed her face. “Well and thoroughly fucked, Mr. Fraser.” 

Jamie laughed heartily. “Weel, I suppose that means I served ye well.”

She smiled up at him. “Indeed.” 

He leaned down to kiss her, his mouth devouring hers. He poured his heart and soul into her, claiming her once again as his.

They got under the covers and held each other close, lying face to face, staring into each other’s eyes. Claire smiled and said, “How does it feel now, being a married man?”

Jamie smiled too, his eyes misting with emotion. “Och, Sassenach, it is more wonderful than I could ever have imagined. Just knowing you’re mine - completely mine - makes me so happy and proud. Oh, Claire, how I want to please ye, to take ye fierce and to hear you cry out my name. When I love ye, and you look at me like ye are now, I can see our future in your eyes. You are my heart. I am finally whole for the first time because of you.”

“Oh, Jamie,” she cried softly, tears falling from her eyes. “My dear, sweet, Jamie. I love you more than you know. You truly complete me - I never knew that was possible. I’m so proud to be your wife, my love.”

They held each other closer, breath mingling between them as they drifted off to sleep.

In the early morning, they awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. A stream of sunlight fell across the bed, bathing them in a soft, golden glow.

“This is lovely, Jamie,” she said as they snuggled in bed. “It’s so peaceful here.”

“Aye, it is. Lallybroch has always been a refuge for me.”

“I can see why.” 

Jamie’s hand was stroking her stomach lightly, and slowly began to roam downward. Claire looked at him and smiled. 

“Again my love?”

“Aye,” he said, grinning.

She turned to him then, hooked her leg over his hip and said, “Je Suis Prest.”

This time, Jamie took it slow. He wanted to take the time to love and cherish her, paying court to his beloved wife. Their bodies moved as one in a sensual dance of love and yearning. After a time, they both gave over to each other, blissfully complete in body and soul.

A while later, Claire said, “Is there any food around here? I’m starving.”

“I dinna ken, but I’ll find out.”

Jamie looked around the cottage. He noticed that there was a small kitchen, complete with a quaint little table and chairs. On the table was an assortment of pastries and a small coffee pot with a note, written in Jenny’s elegant hand:

> When you’re ready, we’ll have breakfast waiting for you at the house. In the meantime, here’s some goodies to tide ye over while ye enjoy your morning.

Jamie smiled. Leave it to Jenny to think of everything.

The pair ate pastries and drank the aromatic coffee in bed, savoring the food and each other. Claire looked at Jamie appreciatively as she sipped the last of her coffee, his lithe form swathed only in the sunlight coming through the window.

“God, Jamie, you are so beautiful. My own personal Adonis.”

“Oh really? Is that a good thing?”

“Oh yes. You are magnificent, just like the mythical god of beauty and desire.”

“Then you must be my Aphrodite, my goddess.” He gently smoothed his hand over her breast before placing it on her hip, pulling her in for a lingering kiss.

After a while, they finally got out of bed and showered together, no small feat considering the size of the tiny bathroom. 

As they dressed, Claire said, “I know we’re leaving today for our honeymoon, but you still haven’t told me where we’re going. Care to enlighten me?”

He grinned. “Nope. Not yet.”

“You know it’s impossible for me to know what to pack if you don’t tell me where we’re going.”

“Dinna fash, Sassenach. Regardless of where we go, you won’t be wearing clothes very long.”

She came up to him, smiling, and put her arms around his neck. “Oh really? I’m intrigued.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, as his hands snaked around her, latching onto her ample bottom once again.

“Aye, but if it makes ye feel better, I’ve enlisted Jenny’s help in making sure ye have everything ye need for where we’re going. I let her in on the secret yesterday before the wedding.”

“Well, ok then. I imagine Jenny would know well enough what to pack. When will you tell me, Jamie? I’m dying of suspense.”

“Not until we are on our way to the airport.”

“Oh, so we’re flying somewhere?”

“Aye. And you’re going to love it.”

“I can’t wait, Jamie. When do we leave?”

“We’ll go right after we have breakfast with the family. Then we’ll have over a week alone together, full of peace and love.”

Claire smiled warmly at him, taking his hand as they left the little cottage and made their way towards the main house, giddy with love.


	12. Honeymoon - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire go on their honeymoon.

“Now will you tell me?” Claire asked Jamie excitedly as they towed their luggage through Heathrow airport. They had just arrived on a flight from Inverness.

He looked at her and smiled wickedly. “You’ll know soon enough, love. We are coming upon our gate for the next part of our journey.”

“The next part? How many parts are there?”

“One more after this one.”

“Jamie, where on earth are you taking me?”

Jamie motioned to the gate ahead of them which read, “Athens.”

Claire’s face lit with excitement. “Greece!?!”

Jamie, seeing her reaction, grinned broadly. 

“Oh, Jamie!” She stopped in the middle of the airport and launched herself toward him, hugging him tightly. “There’s another leg of the journey after Athens?”

“Aye, but it’s not far.”

They boarded their flight and spent the time in animated conversation, with Claire speculating where their journey may end. After a while, Claire knew she wouldn’t get any more information out of Jamie, so she settled herself against his shoulder and fell asleep. 

It was a long flight, but both of them had managed to sleep a bit, so it didn’t seem quite so long. Once in Athens, they boarded a private plane that Jamie had chartered for the last leg of their flight. 

“Jamie, how on earth did you afford this? I mean, a private plane must be very expensive.”

“Weel, when you’re single for so long and live modestly, it’s amazing how much money you can save.”

She wasn’t buying it. Seeing her expression, he smiled. 

“Weel, I suppose now that we’re wed you should know…I got an inheritance last year when my Great Aunt Jocasta died. She had accumulated a lot of wealth when she moved to the U.S. many years ago. The family never figured out where all her money came from, so they like to joke that she must’ve found buried treasure. In any case, I used some of it for this,” he said, indicating the plane.

“Oh, Jamie, it is wonderful.”

“Aye, it is. And even more wonderful is the fact that it is completely private.” He kissed her deeply, then smiled mischievously.

“What is that look for?” she asked, suspiciously.

He unbuckled her seatbelt and took her hand. “Come with me, love.” 

“Where are we going?” she asked, as he pulled her to her feet and guided her towards the back of the plane.

“Sassenach, have ye ever heard of the mile high club?”

Claire’s eyes widened in shock. “Jamie, you can’t possibly mean…”

He grabbed her and pulled her to him - hard. “Aye, I do.” 

Suddenly, he had her pressed against the bulkhead at the rear of the plane, and started rucking up her skirt.

“Jamie! We can’t!”

“Aye, we can.” He continued pushing up her skirt and, seeing it pointless to resist, she gave in, reaching to unzip his jeans.

Within moments, he had her pinned against the wall, her legs around his waist. He held her up as he took her, over and over again. She moaned loudly as she rode him, moving up and down in a perfect mirror of his movements.

Jamie took her passionately, again and again, never pausing, until, at last, he lost control and came into her, hard. She cried out, rather loudly, feeling him surrender himself and succumbed to her own oblivion in response.

They panted, still pressed against the wall, as they began to recover. Suddenly, they heard the captain’s voice over the intercom. “I hope you all are ok back there.”

They looked at each other and laughed. Jamie reached to the panel on the wall and pressed the button. “Aye, captain, all is well. I thank ye.”

“Roger that. We will be arriving at our destination in about 20 minutes. Please take your seats and prepare for landing.”

Still wheezing with mirth, they stumbled back to their seats, flushed and happy, as the plane descended through the clouds. Claire looked out the window and gasped.

“Jamie! Oh my God, it’s beautiful!”

Below, she saw a sea of crystal clear turquoise and deep azure. The sun shone through the water, displaying a shimmering world of marine life and sparkling sand. She noticed that they were moving towards a set of islands arranged in a semicircle. 

As if reading her thoughts, Jamie said, behind her, “These islands were formed by volcanos. Ye can see how they’re positioned.”

“It’s wonderful, Jamie. What is it called?”

“Santorini.”

She turned to look at him, smiling warmly. She leaned to kiss his cheek and said softly, “Thank you, Jamie. For all of this.”

He put his arm around her and they continued watching as the plane neared the ground. Up ahead, there were sheer cliffs of multi-layered rock, topped by picturesque villages of whitewashed stone.

Jamie pointed out the window and said, “See that cliff to the west?”

“Yes.”

“At the very top, there’s a villa with a blue domed roof, high above all of the other buildings.”

“I see it. The view from there must be breathtaking.”

He grinned widely. “That’s where we are staying, my love.”

She turned to him again, eyes wide. “Really, Jamie? Oh, it’s wonderful!”

After their plane landed, they took a cab through the winding streets of the city, making their way up to the top of the western cliff where they finally reached their villa. Jamie paid the driver, then walked with Claire up to the door of the house. Jamie found the key in the designated location and unlocked the door, before scooping Claire up into his arms and carrying her inside.

She giggled. “You’re such a romantic, Jamie.”

“Aye,” he said, before kissing her once again, with great feeling. After a moment, he set her down and said, “Why don’t you look around while I bring our bags inside?”

The villa was decorated in bright colors, an enchanting mix of modern and rustic. A long balcony spanned the entire back of the villa, and boasted the most spectacular view of the ocean she had ever seen. She could see white rooftops below, but straight ahead, there was nothing but the vibrant blue of the sea. She sighed in utter contentment, looking out onto the idyllic scene. 

“Pretty amazing, isn’t it, Sassenach?” Jamie said, coming up behind her.

“That’s an understatement. My God, Jamie, I can’t imagine anything more beautiful.”

“I’m so glad ye like it, Sassenach. I hoped you would.” He put his arms around her and looked over the vast expanse of sea. 

“Have ye seen any other rooms of the house?”

“Not yet. Any particular room in mind, Jamie?” She grinned, caressing his arm suggestively.

“Och, aye. The kitchen! I’m starving.” He chuckled, seeing her expression. 

“Not exactly what I thought you’d say, but now that you mention it…I’m rather famished myself.”

They found some fruit, cheese, and a nice bottle of local wine, which they carried out to the largest balcony, just off the main living area. They lounged on deck chairs and ate as the warmth of the sun fell on their faces and a gentle breeze moved across them like a caress.

Claire looked at Jamie, raising her glass in a toast. “To the most wonderful, enchanting, honorable, charming, beautiful, sexy man on the planet. My husband.”

“I thank ye, Claire. And ye are the most lovely, intelligent, funny, irreverent, exciting, provocative, sensual woman. And best of all…my wife.” 

They smiled at each other and clinked glasses before returning to their meal and their conversation. 

Once the wine was gone and they’d had their fill of the food, Jamie suggested they go to the beach. The weather was perfect and the water looked so inviting.

“I would love that, Jamie. I’ll go get my swimsuit on and then we will go.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and merrily strolled into the bedroom to change. 

After a moment, he followed. She was in the bathroom, singing happily, if a bit off-key. He smiled to himself as he changed, pleased that he was able to make her so happy.

She found him on the balcony, arms on the rail, looking out onto the cerulean sea. He wore his swim trunks which nicely accentuated his rather breathtaking derrière. His bare back was smoothly muscled, as if carved from marble. She took a long moment to admire him before stepping out onto the balcony to join him. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

He groaned in pleasure as he felt her pressed against him. “Mmmm, Sassenach, ye feel so good.”

“Mmmm yourself, my love. You look hot in those trunks.”

He began to turn around, saying, “I’m sure you look much better in your…” He stopped abruptly when he saw her. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, stupefied at the vision before him.

She grinned at his expression. “Do you like it?”

He tried to speak but not a sound emerged.

“Jamie? Are you ok?” She knew very well what she was doing. “Here, let me help you with that.” She reached up and pushed his jaw back up. 

He studied her from the tip of her head to the soles of her feet - slowly, languorously. She wore a deep red string bikini, barely covering her ample curves. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, the smooth limbs accentuated by the delicate ties of her bikini bottom. 

“Jesus, Claire.” That was all he could say before he was on her, running his hands over her body, aching to take her in that moment. He bent to kiss her, deeply, passionately, until they were both breathless.

Panting, Claire said, “Aren’t we…supposed…to be going…to the…beach?”

His eyes took on a look of fierce determination. “Later. Right now, you’re mine.” 

He scooped her up into his arms and sat down on the lounge chair nearby, holding her in his lap. He kissed her again, moaning into her mouth, then turned her around so that she could lean back against him, her legs straddling his. His hands covered her breasts, squeezing and stroking the nipples through the crimson fabric. She sighed in deep pleasure, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder as he continued to fondle her.

His mouth reached her ear and he nipped it with his teeth. One hand moved down to her bikini bottoms and disappeared beneath the fabric. Claire gasped at the feel of his large, warm hand touching her intimately. 

He moved his legs so that hers opened wider, granting him even better access to her smooth, hot flesh. He stroked her, then, feeling every inch of her with his fingers. He could feel her arousal and he groaned once again, urgent to take her.

Her hips began grinding into him as he stroked her. “Oh God, Jamie. I need you.” She gasped again as his finger went inside her.

“I can feel that. Jesus.” His hips pivoted, meeting hers and she could tell he was more than ready. “Stand up for a moment, baby.”

Claire was reluctant to part from him, even for a second, but she thought she knew what he had in mind. Smiling, she did as he asked and stood up.

His hands grasped her hips as he slowly rubbed his face over the firm, round curves of her arse. Then his fingers found the ties of her bikini bottoms and pulled, the fabric dropping with a swoosh to the balcony floor. His hands found purchase once again on her hips as his lips skimmed over her smooth backside, taking in the sensuous feel of her.

After a while, he let out a growl and gave her a bite on the plump appendage, making her squeal with delight. His hands left her for just a moment in order to remove his trunks as she squirmed with anticipation. 

“Come to me, Claire. Now.” He grabbed her hips, more forcefully this time, and pulled her back to sit on top of him again. This time, though, she took him inside her.

“Jamie,” she whimpered, settling herself firmly on top of him. 

He groaned, moving his hips as she rode him, pushing deeper and deeper into her, impaling her on his hard flesh. He cried out, lost in the feeling of their bodies, joined together in a frenzied dance of pure sensation. 

Claire was becoming unglued. She panted and moaned in time to their rhythm, her body gliding over his, getting ever wetter. 

“Jamie! Fill me, baby! I want all of you. Fill me!”

Jamie roared with animal lust, her movements and her words spurring him on to reach unimaginable depths within her. “You’re mine, Sassenach! I’m going to give ye my seed. God I want to make ye with child!”

“Jamie!” Claire screamed as she shattered over him, completely undone by passion and the overwhelming power of their lovemaking.

Jamie didn’t stop, he was possessed of something savage. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he penetrated the deepest part of her soul. Suddenly, he stood up, momentarily breaking their connection, and picked her up in his arms, moving rapidly toward the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, and launched himself onto her, overcome as he was by the adrenaline of their passion. He would take her over and over and over until he could, at last, pour into her, their souls mingling together to create new life.

“Christ Jamie!” Claire was already rousing to him again, the relentless pounding touching her deep in her core.

Crazed with desire, Jamie finally lost himself inside her, cumming into her with a force so powerful that she knew he must have reached her innermost depths.

She, herself, shattered again, pulsing around him as he pulsed within her, drawing his essence into herself and taking a part of his soul with it.

The two of them were so spent at that point that they fell asleep, naked and sprawled haphazardly across the bed, lying exactly where they had finished out of sheer exhaustion. 

 

About an hour later, Claire stirred, noticing a soreness between her legs that she hadn’t ever experienced before, not even the first time Jamie had taken her to bed. He had been an animal today…and she LOVED it.

Jamie’s hand twitched slightly, a sign of impending consciousness. Claire reached to stroke his face, admiring his angular features and wide, sweet mouth. That mouth turned into a smile as Jamie slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Hello, my love,” he said, “how are you feeling?”

“Just now, I can’t quite feel my legs.”

Jamie chuckled. “Is that a good thing?”

“Oh yes. A very good thing.” She leaned to kiss him gently, showing him the depth of her love.

Jamie’s stomach growled. “Sassenach, what would ye say to going out for dinner? I’m starving…again.” He smiled.

“Wonder why?” she joked. “If I manage to walk again, then yes, I would love to.”

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

 

They dressed for dinner and waited for their cab to show up. It arrived soon thereafter and they were off, moving once again through the City’s winding streets until they stopped in front of a quaint little establishment, boasting the best Greek food in town, or so the guidebook said.

They had a lovely meal, sampling the myriad dishes of this beautiful country, savoring each bite. They drank more of the sweet, local wine as they had their dessert on the terrace. At one point, Jamie looked at her intently, as if he was trying to figure something out. 

Seeing his expression, she said, “What is it, love?”

He studied her for another moment, then said, “Do you think we managed it?”

“Managed what?” She looked confused.

“This afternoon…do you think we…”

Claire’s eyes got wide. “Made a baby, you mean?”

Jamie blushed slightly. “Aye…I mean…it sort of felt like it.”

“I don’t know, Jamie. It’s kind of hard to tell this early, but…” she hesitated. 

“But?”

“Well, you were quite…vigorous about it, and…it did feel like you may have…hit the mark, so to speak.” She grinned at him, enjoying his triumphant expression. 

“Slow down, cowboy. It’s way too soon. If you want to ensure your potency, you’ll need to keep at it as much as possible.”

“That can certainly be arranged.” Jamie smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, gently. His eyes bore into hers with an intent that was quite clear.

“You can’t possibly be thinking…”

“Aye, I can.”

“I’m too sore, Jamie, and I should think you would be as well.”

“Aye, I am, but sometimes you have to work out the soreness, you know?”

She laughed. “Oh, Jamie. You are incorrigible.”

 

They talked and laughed until the sun dipped toward the horizon, the sky giving off deep shades of orange and red. As the sun set, they strolled hand in hand down the ancient street, watching the local merchants prepare to close up shop. Many tourists were making their way to their hotels, either to rest or to get ready for whatever nightlife awaited them. Jamie and Claire eventually ended up at the bottom of the hill, near a stairway that lead down to the beach.

“Do ye want to see the red beach?”

“Red? What do you mean?”

They made their way down the stairs and she saw what he meant. The sand here wasn’t the usual white or tan, but rather a rich reddish brown. 

“It’s lovely, Jamie, but why is it red?”

“The sand is the color of the nearby rock, and in this case,” he said, motioning to the cliff behind them, “the rock is red. You’ll find beaches of many colors here because the rocks have many colors.”

They walked on the beach, shoes discarded, and splashed through the water lapping up onto the sand. It was a lovely, peaceful place. They stopped to see the last remnants of sunset, then Jamie kissed her tenderly, framed in the faint glow of twilight.

 

Back at the villa, they undressed each other slowly, stopping to caress and kiss at intervals. Jamie took her hand and led her to the bed, laying her down gently before slipping in beside her. They lay face-to-face, smiling dreamily.

“It’s been an absolutely wonderful day, my love,” Claire said as she stroked his face.

“Aye, it has. And tomorrow will be even better.”

She smiled, eyes misting with emotion, so full of love and tenderness for her beautiful, loving husband. 

Jamie rolled to his back, bringing her head to rest in the crook of his shoulder, holding her close. His other hand reached to touch her breast lightly, then slowly moved down to rest on her stomach. He thought about their earlier conversation and hoped that soon their dream would come true.


	13. Honeymoon - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire continue their honeymoon.

The next morning, as light filtered in through the window, Jamie awoke to see Claire lying next to him. She was on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Moved by the sight of his lovely bride, he turned to her and pulled back the covers to admire her body. Her position offered a very nice view of her arse. He could feel an ache in his groin as he caressed her smooth skin from her shoulders down to her bottom, pausing there to give it a little squeeze. 

He continued caressing her there and she stirred a bit, moving one leg up as she slept. This gave him even greater advantage as his hand moved to cup her between her legs. She was so warm and soft, and he let out a soft moan in appreciation. She stirred again, her breath a little less steady, but she didn’t wake. 

His hand began to move a little, very gently, barely touching. She sighed in her sleep, and wiggled slightly. That little movement stirred him and he couldn’t resist her anymore. He moved down the bed and positioned himself so that he could bend down and kiss one plump cheek. Then he glided his tongue over it, then down, pushing her legs apart slightly so that he could taste her hot flesh. 

She moved again, sensing the intimate touch. He felt her arousal as he teased her with his tongue. She sighed louder and took a deep breath as she began to wake, slowly drifting into a drowsy consciousness.

He slipped a finger inside her moist flesh, while teasing her clit with his other hand. She moaned, then called out softly, “Jamie….” Her hips began to move, then, rubbing against his fingers. 

He removed his finger and replaced it once again with his tongue, savoring the taste of her. Before long, her moans and cries were too much for him and he pulled himself up, hovering over her. He bent down to plant a soft kiss on the middle of her back then said softly, voice trembling, “Claire, I need ye.” 

“Jamie…” she sighed again in answer. 

He grabbed her hips, pulling them up slightly and she spread her legs further to accept him. He slid home, his hands still on her hips, pulling her back against him to penetrate deeper. She cried out, feeling him so deep inside her. She starting moving with him, feeling him pressed against her womb with each thrust.

“God, Sassenach, I can feel all of ye…every part….so…deep.” He panted, breath coming shorter, as he took her over and over again. He cried out, “Claire!” as if his heart would break with the joy of it. He became more frantic, more desperate to possess her. She was his and he would show her every day, every moment, the truth of it. He would also show her that he belonged to her, completely.

He wailed in triumph as he gave one last push, touching her womb, giving over to her and spilling his seed. He jerked as the waves crashed through him and he could feel her begin to surrender to it. 

“Jamie! Oh God!” she cried out, as she, too, had her own release, pulsating around him tightly, bringing him deeper as she lost herself.

He moved very slightly, very slowly, a few more times, enjoying the ever-weakening pulses within her flesh, until, at last, they ebbed. He pulled out slowly, relishing the feel of her as he went. He lay upon her for a moment, catching his breath, before rolling to the side.

He looked at her, flushed and beautiful, as she raised up on her elbows to look down at him. 

“Well, I must say, that was a lovely way to wake up, love. You should do that more often.” She grinned at him and an answering smile formed on his lips.

“Och Aye? Weel, my wee lassie,” he said in exaggerated brogue, “ye can think of me as yer Scottish alarm clock.”

She laughed out loud, delighted at the thought. “Oh, Jamie, I do love you.” She leaned to kiss him, thoroughly exploring his mouth in a deep, sensuous kiss. “And you can wake me up that way any time.”

After breakfast, they left for Oia, one of the major towns in Santorini, to enjoy a day of swimming at Ammoudi Bay. They took a boat over to the bay, which was purported to be the most beautiful spot on the island to swim and snorkel. There was no beach to speak of in Ammoudi Bay, but the boat took them to a wonderful spot where they could dive off into that crystal clear water.

Claire was first to jump in, the coolness of the water a slight shock, but she quickly recovered, gesturing to Jamie to join her. “Oh it’s wonderful Jamie! Jump in!”

He did. Momentarily startled by the temperature, he became accustomed to it quickly and made his way over to Claire. “Wow, this is beautiful.”

“Yes it is,” she said, smiling. She swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And so are you.”

Jamie blushed. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to stay afloat by the sheer power of his legs. It wouldn’t last long, though. “If we’re going to do this, we should probably go into shallower water. I’d hate to drown as we are lost in the moment.”

She laughed and let go. “You’re probably right. How about we go jump off the rocks over there?”

Jamie looked in the direction she had indicated and saw several lads at the top of the cliff, preparing to jump into the water, so far below. He turned white.

Claire laughed again. “Not those rocks, silly. I mean the ones near the dock.” This time she pointed.

Jamie sighed in relief. “Thank God. Sure, that should be fun.” 

They swam over to the shore and scrambled up onto the rocks. Jamie grabbed her, picking her up into his arms. “I love you,” he said, smiling sweetly. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “And I love you, Jamie.” She leaned to kiss him tenderly. After a long while, they finally broke the kiss.

Jamie’s smile broadened. “Well, looks like we’re in this together, Claire.”

Claire looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Before she knew what happened, Jamie suddenly jumped into the water, carrying her with him in his arms. As they surfaced, they were both laughing heartily, snorting with mirth. 

“You’ll pay for that, you know?” Claire said, smiling.

“Oh really? And how do you mean to punish me?” He grinned, one eyebrow lifting in question. She saw the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him again, her legs following suit. She tilted her hips very slightly, but it was enough to make her meaning clear. “Oh, I’ll think of something.” 

After a delightful few hours swimming, snorkeling, and diving, they decided to have dinner at one of the fabulous restaurants along the bay. They sampled many wonderful dishes, while looking out onto the water from their lovely table on the terrace. The sun was setting in the distance, sprinkling golden shards of light on the surface. It was pure magic.

After dinner, they made their way back to the villa, skin warm and flushed from a day in the sun. 

“Why don’t you go out on the balcony, and I’ll see if we have any more wine. I won’t be long,” Claire said.

“Alright, love. Hurry back.” He kissed her shoulder as she turned toward the kitchen.

Jamie went out to the balcony, still enamored with the beautiful view. His thoughts seemed to dwell on her. He was obsessed, and he knew it. Was it wrong to want your wife above all other things? He didn’t think so. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Who would be texting him on his honeymoon? He almost didn’t check it, but thought he’d better do so in case it was an emergency. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. A grin formed on his face as he realized who it was from.

Claire: Meet me in 5 minutes. 

Jamie: Where are you?

Claire: Follow the rose petals.

Jamie didn’t know what she was up to, but he knew that whatever it was, it was going to be very good. He went inside and, seeing the rose petals on the floor, followed them into the bedroom. On top of the bed, there was a small note.

Take off your clothes and come to me.

Hmmm, he thought. She wants me naked…this is definitely a good thing. He smiled again to himself as he began undressing. Once he had divested himself of his clothes, he picked up the trail of rose petals on the other side of the bed. He could see now that they led into the bathroom.

Pushing open the door of the bathroom, he was surprised to see that the room was dark, except for the warm glow of a dozen candles. The trail of roses ended at the foot of the enormous tub, and inside the tub was Claire. More rose petals floated on top of the water and around her body, making her look as if she grew out of a garden. His breath caught at the sight of her, so beautiful in the golden light, surrounded by a sea of crimson. 

“Claire,” Jamie said, half choked with emotion.

Claire smiled at him and raised her arms to him, beckoning. “Come to me, my love.”

He stepped toward the tub as she moved forward, giving him room to sit down behind her. Once he entered the fragrant water, he sighed in pleasure at the warmth surrounding him. He sighed even deeper as she leaned back against him. 

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and he leaned to kiss her neck. “Oh, my love. You are so beautiful.” His hands moved up to cup her breasts, slick with water and some sort of fragrant oil. “Dear God, Claire. Ye feel like heaven. I want to touch ye, caress ye, and take ye over and over.”

“You feel quite amazing yourself.” She pushed her hips back further into his groin and groaned at the feel of his hardening flesh pressed against her bottom. 

He growled a little, a deep guttural sound, like a wild cat about to pounce. His hands squeezed and kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

“Jamie,” she cried out, with a sound almost like pain. 

Jamie continued with her breasts until she whimpered, desperate for more. One of his hands slid down her torso, resting first on her stomach, then moved further down to touch her soft, hot flesh. She whimpered and tilted her hips, pressing harder against his hand, needing to increase the pressure of his touch. He caressed the tender flesh, feeling it swell with arousal as he whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to take ye, Claire. I’m going to pleasure ye till ye cry out my name. I want to hear ye beg for me to take ye again and again.”

She moaned, both in approval and in pleasure as he parted the sensitive tissues with his fingers. His legs wrapped around her, trapping her own, and pulled them further apart, giving him even greater access. 

She sighed again as he moved one finger slowly inside her, bringing with it a rush of warm water. He moved his finger as she began to grind her hips into him. 

His own hips moved with her, as he savored the liquid friction of his hard flesh rubbing against her. He groaned louder, close to coming undone, then pulled his finger out of her. He lifted her by the hips, weightless in the warm water, and positioned her atop him, sheathing himself to the root.

She cried, “Jamie,” with a whimper of desperate need, wanting to take him wholly inside her, body and soul. “Please,” she cried, tears running down her face, so overcome with emotion.

Jamie leaned toward her ear. “That’s right, Sassenach. Beg me. Cry out for me. Tell me. Tell me Claire!”

“Jamie!!” She moved on him, so urgent for release. The water sloshed around the tub with their movements, dangerously close to spilling over. They didn’t care. All there was in that moment was the two of them as one being, one soul, one heart.

She rode him faster and harder, her body nearing its peak. She cried, “Jamie,” over and over again.

“Yes, Sassenach. Come to me! Tell me!” His own voice was getting louder with the passion of impending release.

“Jamie!” She cried out, sobbing with emotion as she shuddered atop him. Her pelvis rocked on his as she rode the waves of her climax, feeling the pulses move inside her.

After only a moment, she felt Jamie stiffen and then felt a warm rush flooding her inside. She was still impaled, and the violent quakes of his flesh within her made her shudder anew. She slowly lifted and slid back down on him, feeling him once more, until, at last, they lay spent.

Later that night, as Claire slept in his arms, Jamie said a silent prayer, thanking God for the gift of his wife, his Sassenach, his Claire.


	14. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire meet Jillian's new beau and get a big surprise.

A week after their honeymoon, things had slowly turned back to normal for Jamie and Claire. They had had such a lovely time in Greece and had wished never to leave, but alas, they had responsibilities waiting for them back home. Claire went back to work at the hospital and Jamie resumed his job at the print shop, but they had returned renewed and sublimely happy.

“How was it, then?” Geordie asked, as he brought in a new ream of paper. 

Jamie smiled to himself, remembering all the amorous adventures he had experienced with Claire in Greece, blushing at the thoughts that came to mind. 

“That good, huh?” Geordie grinned widely, his eyes crinkled into triangles. 

“Better than good, my friend. Claire is amazing. I’m so lucky to have her.” 

“Aye, ye are. Now, when are ye going to bring her by? Marjorie has been wanting to have the two of you over for a grand dinner in yer honor.

“Oh, aye. We’d love to. We’ll arrange something soon.” 

The men continued talking as they worked, Jamie filling Geordie in on their adventures in Greece…well, the appropriate ones, at least. As Jamie was regaling Geordie on the finer points of Greek culture, he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching absently to retrieve it, he glanced at the screen.

Claire: Hey babe, just got home from the hospital. Jillian called and wants us to meet her new beau. Dinner tonight ok? 

Jamie: Aye, I’ll be leaving in about half an hour. I’ll come home and change and then we can go. Who is the guy? 

Claire: Don’t know. Jillian is being rather mysterious about it. :) 

Jamie: Ok. I’ll be home soon, love.   
Jamie finished loading the last ream of paper into the printer, grabbed his coat from the back, and said goodbye to Geordie as he walked out the door. 

Claire was putting the finishing touches on her evening ensemble. It wasn’t going to be a formal affair, but knowing Jillian, she would be dressed to the nines anyway. Claire had decided to wear the sexy little red number that she had worn on her first date with Jamie. She knew he loved it on her, and if truth be told, she was hoping it would have its usual effect on him and inspire his amorous attentions once they got home. 

As if on cue, Jamie came in the back door as usual, laying his jacket across the back of the chair as he walked through the living room, making his way towards their bedroom to change. Seeing her, he leaned to kiss her softly, then his hands roamed down over her form appreciatively.

“Sassenach,” he said huskily, “ye look beautiful. If ye go to dinner tonight looking like that, ye are likely to distract Jillian’s new man. God, Claire…” He didn’t say anymore, but kissed her deeper, while squeezing her ample bottom through the crimson fabric.

Finally breaking free, Claire said, breathless, “Jamie, we need to leave soon and you’re distracting me. Plus you need to get dressed.” 

He gave her one last squeeze and let go. “Alright, if I must.” He began unbuttoning his shirt. “So, what do ye know about this guy?” 

“Jillian just said she is totally head over heels for him. He is just back in Scotland after a couple of years abroad. She says she met him at a bar while we were on our honeymoon and they hit it off.” 

“Jillian could hit it off with any man,” Jamie said, chuckling. “She’s certainly proven that. How many boyfriends has she had over the last year?” 

Claire laughed, “You’re right at that, I’ve lost count.” 

Later, as they were making their way to the restaurant where they were all to meet, they drove by the gardens where they’d gone on their first date. 

“Do ye remember that night, Claire?” Jamie said, nodding toward the gardens. 

“How could I forget it? I was so nervous, you know.” 

“I was too. God, I must’ve paced a hundred times before knocking on your door that night.” 

“And now here we are,” Claire said, placing her hand on his leg, “married and incredibly happy.” 

“Aye, we are.” He leaned to give her a quick kiss, trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time. 

Claire leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued driving. “I wonder if it’s possible for someone like Jillian to have a love like ours, I mean, she does go out with a lot of guys and none of them ever seem to touch her heart on a deeper level. 

Jamie knew what she meant. He and Claire had something different, not the usual thing at all. He felt in his bones that what they had was one of a kind, a gift so unique and precious, something to be cherished. He thought that no one, particularly someone like Jillian, could ever have a love like theirs. 

A few minutes later, they made it to the restaurant. They checked in with the greeter, who guided them through the dining room toward the table where Jillian was already sitting. As they approached, Claire felt Jamie’s hand tighten in hers and thought she heard a distinct intake of breath. She looked up at him in concern and leaned to whisper, “Are you ok?” 

Jamie composed himself as best he could. “Aye. I’ll do.” He had recognized the man as soon as the stalwart form came into sight, seated next to Jillian. He couldn’t believe it. Of all the men she could have picked, it would have to be him. 

They reached the table and greeted the couple. Jillian turned and said, “Claire, Jamie, I’d like to introduce you to—” 

“Dougal,” Jamie said, a bit coldly. 

Jillian’s eyes widened and she looked between two men. “You know each other?” 

“Aye, lass, ye could say that.” Dougal seemed to find the situation amusing, although the grin on his face didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Aye,” said Jamie, “he’s my uncle.” 

It was Claire’s turn to gasp. “Your uncle?” 

For a moment there was a stunned silence, but finally Jillian broke the tension. “Well, I knew there was something I admired about you, Dougal. You have the most striking resemblance to our lovely lad here,” she said, turning her eyes to Jamie. 

Dougal chuckled. “Aye, he’s rather a handsome lad. He definitely takes after the Mackenzie side of the family.” 

“I like to think I got the best of both of my parents’ heritage. Ye never liked my Da though, did ye?” Jamie said, coldly. 

“Well, ye ken how he took off with Ellen and knocked her up before we could find her a proper husband.” 

Claire gasped. Jamie’s fist tightened on the table, rage bubbling up beneath the surface. 

“I’ll thank ye to not talk ill of my Da. He loved my mother very much. Still does.” 

“I meant no disrespect to ye, lad, but it’s the truth.”

“Perhaps it’s a truth that need not be discussed in present company, and certainly not in this setting,” Jamie said, gaining control over his emotions. 

“Ye are right, lad,” Dougal said, “we shouldn’t be talking about the past, we should be celebrating your nuptials”. He motioned to the waiter and ordered champagne. After the glasses were full, he raised his in a toast. “To the happy couple. Congratulations!” 

They all toasted and eventually the change of subject and the alcohol helped temper Jamie’s mood. For the rest of the night, they talked about neutral topics, never venturing again into dangerous territory. They actually ended up having a good time, despite the initial awkwardness. At the end of the night, they all said their goodbyes and promised to meet again soon. 

Dougal helped Jillian into her coat as they followed Claire and Jamie out the front door of the restaurant. As the other couple reached their car, Dougal couldn’t help but admire Claire. There was something about the lass that he found intriguing. She was intelligent, to be sure, but there was also a fire he could see under the surface. A fire he found very appealing. He watched her as she leaned to get in the car, her short skirt accentuating those impossibly long legs. His heart raced at the sight and he couldn’t stop himself from imagining those legs wrapped around him. Suddenly he realized that he was staring and shook himself as he reached for Jillian’s hand and led her to his car. 

Jamie had seen the look in Dougal’s eyes. That look was predatory, even menacing in its way. He knew his uncle had always been a ladies’ man, but Claire was one lady that he would never get his hands on. Jamie would make sure of that.


End file.
